Two Hearts Become One
by Morganna Saphire Raven
Summary: Rufus was a businessman and President of Shin-Ra Corporation. Tseng provided protection and security for this company as the Director of The Turks. They had known each other most of their lives, but after all the struggles they went through, they came to realize that each of them was not only attracted to the other but that they loved each other. YAOI pairing and OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story blossomed out of the loose threads that seemed to tease me as I write Worlds Collide. I have a great fondness for Rufus and the TURKS and I can separate the professional and the personal aspects of these Characters and so this is how this story has evolved. So if you do not like 'YAOI'; This story is not for you! **Mild sexual content. **It is also thanks to some wonderful friends I have made who have created their OC and how their stories join in this one; that has allowed this story to expand. I have sadly rewritten and edited the original as the M rating has detoured visitors. If any are interested in reading the unedited version please p.m. I and I'll let you know where it can be read. much love and thanks.

* * *

**Two Hearts Become One**

Chapter 1: Rufus Comes Home

He had been gone a long time; But now he was sure. This is where he truly wanted to be. This was his home and this is where his family, small though it was, where. He hadn't even taken the time to return to the Mansion; He had just come straight to Shin-Ra Prime and to his partners' office.

Standing in the doorway, he took a moment to watch Tseng as he worked. So many feelings rose up inside of him. Fear, dread, hope! He moaned slightly seeing how tired his lover was. The small sound was enough to alert Tseng to the fact he was no longer alone. Looking up he sees Rufus standing at the door. His whole posture indicating how unsure he was of this moment. Surprise, hope, and longing all flashed across the slightly older man's face. Could it be His love standing thereafter so long of an absence? Or was his mind playing tricks on him once again? Quickly he gets up and comes around his desk. "Rufus?" he quietly asks. His doubt mirrored in his eyes.

Looking into Tseng's deep brown eyes, Rufus nods "Yes I am home but you must hate me by now?"

Coming forward, putting his hands on Rufus' arms Tseng replies. "Of course not Rufus. I have missed you greatly and have wondered when you would return!"

"I am sorry! I had a lot to think about." Laying his hand upon his beloveds' cheek, "I've missed you deeply. I realize that I haven't been the best partner; And for that, I too am sorry" Clasping the hand that was on his cheek Tseng sincerely replies. "Rufus it is alright. I have been trying my best to run the company without you. You have a very stressful job." he rubbed the blonde's cheek gently. Rufus closes his eyes and leans into the familiar caress. "It wasn't the job that I was running from; It was myself! I wanted to make sure that what I feel for you is real and not insecurities from my past." Opening his eyes once again, so that Tseng knew the truth of his words. "You have done more than I ever expected you to. And for that I am grateful"

Tseng replied softly. " It is my job to make sure you are safe. And that the company runs well. I was not gonna let this company fail without you!" He stated firmly. He then kissed him. "I feared you no longer loved me!" He whispered.

A Sigh escapes Rufus as some of the worry and doubt leaves him. He kisses him back with a fever born of long absence; as he pulls him into his embrace. "I love you with all of my heart. And from now on things are going to be different! We are in this together" He firmly states.

The older male groaned gently in pleasure at the kiss and being held close. "I'd be careful Sir. Keep that up and I might not be able to contain my self while at work" A slight smirk touched his lips.

Rufus smiles and retorts. "If you keep calling me Sir I will be the master!" Gently pushing this slightly older man against the wall. Pressing his own body against his beloveds' frame. It was like they had never parted.

"What if I desire for you to play the role of the master?" Tseng looked at him with a naughty smile, his eyes alive with mischief. " But are you sure you want to be where everyone can hear us?" He asked in all seriousness.

Rufus groans deeply. Looking into his beloveds' eyes. "It has been too long." The younger man's voice deepens with passion. " But no, I do not wish for others to listen."

He takes a moment to just hold Tseng in his arms. " Sadly, I do have things I need to catch up on. But come to my office this evening; there is much we need to catch up on." Running his hand through the raven black hair of his beloved, undoing the hair tie. Tseng had let his hair grow and it highlighted his handsome face. The younger man bestows one last lingering kiss. "I have missed you so much!"

He then turns to leave for his own office. "I will see you tonight?"

"Yes, it has been a long time," Tseng replies as he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover. "Yes, you do have some work to catch up on." He smiled and kissed his hand his hair fell over his shoulders as his hair tied was removed. "I have missed you as well. I will try to be in your office. If not meet me in my quarters "

Rufus smiles. There was still a lot that needed to be mended but now he was sure that his love; his heart, still felt the same for him. The content he heads up to his office to catch up on the other things that he had neglected in his absence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Days Ending

It had been a long exhausting day. Rufus had spent a great deal of it on the phone, talking to his department heads, assuring them that he was indeed back. He had gone through the stacks of reports that his office manager, Raven, Had marked 'Urgent' and had found a little time to grab something to eat. But now he was tired and seeing how Tseng had not yet come up to his office; Rufus assumed that he too was busy catching up on paperwork. As the last report he had read was about the mission that Tseng and his Turks had just concluded. They had been to investigating a Monster outbreak on the Northern Continent and had only just return the previous day. So he got up and headed to Tsengs' office.

Lightly, he knocks on the door frame. Tseng looks up from his work; a slightly annoyed look on his face, until he realizes who it is. A true smile breaks out on his face as he comes around his desk and takes Rufus into his arms, kissing him sweetly. Rufus moans and wraps his arms around Tseng. The feel of his beloved's lips on his own felt sweet and was something he had missed greatly. The cologne he wore permeated his scenes. Deep and rich and soothing.

Tseng chuckled "Careful my love someone may hear you!"

Rufus shook his head slightly "I can't help when you start to kiss me like that!"

Tseng had a gentle smile upon his face. "Well... your moans are cute. but then I still prefer when you are the one in control!"

Rufus moans deeply at the thought as memories rise to the surface of his mind. He holds his love tightly.

Tseng nipped his ear. "So sexy" he murmured. Rufus Let's his lover take the lead. "Not tonight love! Tonight I will follow you"

Tseng smiled "You sure...? It has been a long time since I was... um... the one in charge... I would not want to hurt you, my love"

Rufus sighed. "Yes, I am! I told you we are partners and it will be an equal giving and taking." He whispers into his lover's ear. His voice was deep and raw with emotion.

Tseng replied, " I know that. It's just not something I am used to!" As he stroked his cheek then kissed him. " Hmm what to do with you?"

A deep chuckle emits from Rufus' throat. "Surprise me!"

"What if I just wanted to snuggle tonight?" he chuckled.

Rufus nodded. He could see the dark circles under his partners' eyes. The slight droop to his posture. Tseng was tired beyond imagining. He has probably been pushing himself for months now. Running the Company; Managing his Turks; Being there for their daughter and looking for him. A deep shame welled up inside of Rufus. He knew what disappearing like this would do to his love. He had tried several times to let him know that he was OK but each time the swell of dark emotion would overtake him and he never followed through. "Then that is what we shall do!" he replied.

Tseng carried him to the office sofa and snuggled him, a soft smile on his face. "Now we are comfy!" he chuckled "And cuddling"

It never ceased to amaze Rufus just how strong Tseng truly was, but he had picked him up with little to no effort. Laughing the younger man replies. "Yes, so we are"

Tseng nuzzled his neck. He was sleepy and sore from his mission, he buried his face in his neck.

Rufus shifting slightly so that he could pull his lover into a fuller embrace. He wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man, stroking his long hair. Rufus, one leg lay over top of Tseng's legs so he was cradling his lover between his own. Content to be just so. The quiet moment of intimacy meant more to him; a subtle bonding; time to reconnect with each other. Their breathing would begin to sync with each other and Tseng would then begin to relax. It was if they hadn't been apart for so long. They just fell into a natural rhythm with each other.

Tseng looked up at Rufus sleepily. "Sorry if you wanted more my love. Just sore and tired from my last mission. I just want to lay here with you and snuggle. Even if it for a small nap... You don't have to stay on the sofa once I fall asleep, you can get more work done if you need to."

Rufus looked deeply into his beloveds' eyes. "Ssshhh" He replies, as he gently strokes his lover's face. Calming him. Letting him know it was OK to relax. "There is nothing that needs to be done right now so let's take this time for ourselves."

This was something that had kept him awake too many nights. Not having his lover fall asleep with him.

As the minutes ticked by; Tseng slipped into a gentle sleep. His posture relaxed, his breathing even. Rufus then closed his own eyes and let true sleep come over him. His lover wrapped in his gentle embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunited

Rufus and Tseng had woke up that morning still wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. The joy of being with his beloved showed clearly on Rufus' face.

"Good morning love," he said as he hugged Tseng tightly and kissed his forehead.

Tseng smiled in return. "Good morning handsome." He too had missed this greatly but sadly he knew that the rest of the world didn't stop for the likes of them. So getting up from the couch he gives Rufus a quick kiss and heads for the bathroom to freshen up.

Coming back out the states. "I imagine there is still plenty for you to do and I have to inspect the progress of our newest recruits. But hopefully, we can stay at the Mansion tonight?"

Rufus grimaced at the mention of work but smiled and nodded to his partner "Yes sadly there is still plenty for me to do. And going home tonight would be wonderful. "

"Good, then I will see you then!" Tseng gives Rufus one last lingering kiss before he heads out of his office to the training rooms.

Rufus heads up to his office where he goes into his private suite and takes time to change and freshen up himself. When he comes out he sees a young lady standing in front of his desk. Legs apart and hands on her hips, glaring at him! She was of medium height, slender frame, long red hair, and blue eyes. Seeing her Rufus smiles.

He crosses his arms and looks at his adopted daughter "Yes Liz?"

The young women kept glaring at him. "You owe me big time!"

Nodding he replies. "Yes, I do! But first; I am truly sorry for leaving without telling you." Looking into her eyes, his expression uncertain he reaching into his pocket he pulls out a pendent with a teardrop diamond. "Come here and let me put this on you. I know it doesn't make up for my absence but you were never far from my thoughts!"

She stood there for a second before walking over. "You fucking scared me! I thought I lost you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

He takes his daughter into his arms and hugs; her petting her hair. " Shh I know and as I said I am sorry. Things just started to become too much and I couldn't stop the darkness that was threatening me. I didn't want you or Tseng to be on the receiving end. I didn't want to go back to being the person I once was. And I didn't know how to handle it!"

"You could have told us something was up and you had to take care of it!" *she hid her face in his chest and started to cry.

Holding her just a little tighter. "You are so young; I don't know if you can understand. I didn't trust myself as I didn't know why this started again." Rubbing her back calming her sobs. "But I am back now and I plan to stay. And I give you my solemn word that if I need time to myself for whatever the reason I will tell you first." He puts the necklace around his daughter's neck. "And this is my promise to you!"

"I'm your daughter! I'm the daughter of two Turks!" she said and looked up at him with tears. "I'm holding you onto that promise and if you break it I will hate you," she said.

He smiles with pride. "Yes, you are! So no more tears!" He dries her tears with his thumb. He then tilts her head so that she had to look at him.

"So tell me to have you been keeping up with your training and school work?"

She nodded. "Yes, Rude has been helping me with gun training. Oh, I got you this" she handed him a bag that had a stuffed shark. "I went on a mini-vacation with a few friends and I got you and daddy Tseng something. he got a stuffed turtle."

Laughing with pleasure; "Thank you, Princess, this is perfect." He turns and sets the stuffed shark at the front of his desk. Something he had always done with the special present that Liz had either made or bought for him. "You and Tseng are all the family I have. I want for both of you to be happy"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh um... there's something I need to tell you"

Lifting an eyebrow at the tone in her voice, he replies. "Yes dear"

"Promise you won't get mad and freak out?" she asked, biting her lip.

Leans back against his desk. "You know well enough I get angry but it will be directed at who or what it needs to be!"

She sighed. "A few weeks ago I was hanging out with a female friend that I haven't seen since you took me in and while we were hanging out there was someone following us... I had already let daddy Tseng know..." her voice trailed off.

Rufus was instantly on alert. "And did he find out who it was? Do you have any idea of who it was?"

She shook her head. "No. but he did let me borrow a TURK but I hate doing this since they have their work to do and I hate bothering your people.."

"I know sweetie but your safety and well being is paramount! If you would like I can see if Cloud has any 3rd class SOLDIERS who may need extra fieldwork to be assigned to you if you?" "If he doesn't mind and if you are OK with it I'm fine with that. And I know it's the TURKS duty to keep you and the family safe, I just don't like bothering them. You should know that I tend to hate bothering people!" Her voice becoming slightly agitated as she spoke.

Rufus ruffles his daughter's hair in affection. "Yes I do know, but there should be no problems with getting a trainee, as it were, to provide you with a little extra security. I will send a message to Cloud in the morning with the request. Because Princess, Tseng and I would be devastated should anything happen to you!" He takes his daughter into his arms and hugs her tightly. "You mean that much to us both!"

Hugging him back; "I know and I'm glad you decided to adopt me!" she said with a smile. "Can we go get some food? I'm hungry!"

He chuckles "Sure Kitten where would you like to go?"

"Hmm... how about the first restaurant you took me when I first became your daughter?"

He draws a blank, his cheeks go red as he tries to remember which one it was. "Oh Liz this is horrible I can't think of which one it is." He hangs his head a little in shame.

She laughed. "I remember. It's the place that had fish and steak and hamburgers."

"Alright then my dear lead the way" *Rufus offers his daughter his arm and escorts her to the car

She chuckled and took his arm and heads to the car. "Can I drive?"

He smiles "sure." and hands her the keys.

She took the keys and got into the driver's side. She got buckled up before starting the car.

He slides into the passenger seat also doing up his belt. Leans back and relaxes as he realizes his daughters' driving skills have vastly improved since the last time she drove his car.

They arrive at the restaurant and she parks the car. "See daddy? I've been taking good care of my car."

He gets out a quick, rounds the car to open the door for his daughter. "Yes, darling I do see this. You are showing that you are becoming even more responsible."

"Well, it only had to go to the shop maybe twice. The first time wasn't my fault. The 2nd one was kinda my fault, but I got it covered."

He laughs dryly. His daughter tended to be a little headstrong. "And that is a part of taking your responsibilities seriously. Learning to get things done before coming to me or your father first. I am proud of you!"

"Hey! I'm not like the other daughters who have rich fathers. I tend to work for my money plus I like getting spoiled here and there" she said with a smirk.

He let out an unrestrained bark of laughter. "And that's what dads are for. To spoiled their little princess."

She smiled as she locked the car and walked in. She got the usual table. Slides into the chair across from his daughter and look at the menu when I realize what song is playing in the background.

She smiled at him and looked at the menu. She sang with the song lightly He smiles at her. "We may not be the most conventional of families but you are one of the most precious people in my life!"

She looked up at him as some hair fell in her face. "Thanks, daddy. I'm just glad to have a place to call home"

"Always my dear!" he continues to go over the menu.

She too went back to looking at the menu to figure out she wanted. It had been a while since she had been there. After a few moments, the waiter comes to their table.

Rufus glances up and then asks his daughter; "Do you want something nonalcoholic to drink while you decide?" Looking at the server Rufus states. "A glass of whiskey for me please!"

She looked up at him. "Um dad, you do know that I'm 21 right?" A sad smile crosses his face. "Yes, but it just doesn't seem right! The years just disappear way too quickly."

Sadness also in her eyes, she replies. "Yeah well you've been gone for a while dad" she looked at the server and ordered herself a drink.

Shaking his head trying to drive off the melancholy. "I know! I traveled for a while but I avoided the Shin-Ra properties. I guess I just needed to find myself again!"

Anger flashed in her eyes. "Well, you have me and daddy Tseng!"

He smiled hoping to diffuse her temper. "Yes, indeed I do! I guess I needed to realize that that was true and that I was worthy of you both" He replied quietly.

She smiled at him and chuckled. "Dad, we both love you!"

Somewhat at a loss for words, he places his order with the server for a hamburger and salad. He sits back into the chair and looks at his daughter. "So princess, tell me what you have been doing. I feel I may have missed a great many things."

"Nothing much... just been working and hanging out with friends..." She said. She orders a salad.

He was determined to not let this afternoon with is daughter pass in silence so he voiced an idea he had come up with on his way home. "Liz how would you like to go on a family vacation."

She looked up with a hopeful expression on her face. She loved her fathers dearly but both were so focused and dedicated to the Company that they rarely had time for doing things that weren't strictly work-related.

"Are you serious? A real vacation; away from Midgar and Edge? Just you, Tseng and me?" His delight was obvious.

Rufus smiled with real affection. "Where would you like to go."

"Well, there is a lot of tropical islands that I won't mind going to..." Excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Good. As soon as I get things caught up in the company, ensure proper security is in place and verify that Raven is comfortable being somewhat in charge. The three of us will take a few days off and go somewhere together!"

She smiled. "I would love that daddy"

Smiling fondly at his daughter; "Then I will talk with Tseng and we will make arrangements. There is something I wish to discuss with your father and well I 'll tell you when he accepts." A shy smile shows on Rufus' face as a slight blush highlights his cheeks.

She took a sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow. "I can guess what it is!"

He smirked a little. "Oh?"

She returns with a smirk of her own! "Yup, I just won't say it cause I'm scared that I might be wrong," She said as a strand of hair fell in her face.

Reaching across the table Rufus tucks the loose strand of hair behind his daughter's ear. Laughing softly he replies. "Indulge me. Speak of what you think it may be. Being wrong isn't a bad thing it is one of the ways we grow." Seeing the server bring their order to the table leans back into the chair and awaits his daughter's reply.

Retreating into herself; "It's nothing dad, pretend that I didn't say anything." She said as he looked over to see their food coming.

Crossing his arms; Giving her THAT look "Liz! I can tell you want to talk to me about this. So please do!"

She took a sip of her drink and looked at him. "Like I said it's nothing bad." She said taking a bit of her food. "Though I want to ask, why do you need to discuss it with Tseng first?"

He looks at his daughter. "Because I want him to give him the chance to accept or to leave things the way they are. I am tired of hiding but I will not put him into a situation that he isn't comfortable with!" A serious expression came over him. "Liz I want for us to be a real family... What do you say?"

Even after all of these years Liz still found it hard to believe that she was apart of this. That not only was she a Shinra but that she had two amazing if unconventional parents but her hope won out and she replied. "Yes! To become a real family!"

He smiled tenderly at this child, who orphaned at a young age and brought to his attention by Rude; she had stolen the other half of his heart. "Yes Princess that is truly my wish for us."

**A/N:** I want to reiterate that the events of this story happen a few years after my other story World's Collide and is a collaboration with some friends of mine who have yet to choose a Pen name for themselves! Liz is an OC character! I hope you all enjoy. Comments, thoughts and positive opinions are a most welcome thank-you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Promises Renewed

It had been another long day! After having lunch with his daughter; he had gone back to the office as there were still so many things that required his attention and he still wasn't even halfway through the backlog. But by late evening he felt he had gotten caught up so decided to head home.

Unlocking the front door; he hangs his coat up and kicks off his shoes, He then heads towards his study planning on doing some more work before he retires for the night. On the way, he hears the strands of a beautiful melody coming from the room down the hall. Smiling he realized that Tseng was here and that he was playing his piano.

Rufus changes direction and heads into the music room. Coming up behind his beloved he places his hands on his shoulders. Leaning over him and whispers. "I love you!"

Tseng was so focused on playing he jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder and ended up pressing the wrong key. Turning to see who it was, he smiles. "Hello, my love.."

Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng, letting his hands run down the slightly muscled chest as he leans over to kiss his lover's neck. "I have missed you!"

"I have missed you as well." He kissed his chin. "Can you tell I have been working on my piano playing?"

Sitting down on the piano bench beside him. "Yes, I can tell. Would you play it again? I promise not to interrupt you."

Tseng nodded and started to play it from the start.

Rufus closed his eyes as he listens, letting the sweet music sooth the last of his anxieties about returning home.

Tseng finished the song and turns to kiss Rufus. Rufus, in turn, embraces his beloved and kisses him deeply. After a moment Tseng broke off the kiss and shyly asks; "What shall I play next?"

Thoughtful for a moment, Rufus replies; "You choose! I just love hearing you play. It always comes from your heart."

Tseng thought for a second and then played 'Come What May', softly. Rufus' eyes closed once again and a gentle smile plays on his lips. It was a little funny to think that this man, so capable of dealing with death and violence could and did play the piano so beautifully. He had made the right choice in coming home!

Tseng also closed his eyes as he played for him. Letting the music flow through them. Gently, so as not to disturb him. Rufus puts his arm around Tseng's waist. Content with just being with is love.

When Tseng had finished the song he leaned on Rufus; as Rufus laid his head, on Tsengs' shoulder; he caressed the older mans' hair and face ."I was a fool! I shouldn't have left you or Liz without saying something. Tseng, I'm sorry to make you doubt us." Pulling out a solid gold band from his coat pocket he holds it in his opened palm. "And I don't want to hide behind propriety either. I want to renew our vows. But this time with our friends and family who wish to be there!"

A first Tseng stared in disbelief. He then kissed his cheek. "You remember when I proposed to you in the rose garden? I didn't ever doubt us. You sure you want a public wedding? What is a secret?"

The rapid succession of questions made Rufus chuckle. " Yes I do remember but in all honesty, I just don't want to feel like I'm hiding something that everyone feels free to share. Being in love is natural. Wanting to share that love is natural. Wanting to spend the rest of my life with the one I love is natural. And it's been that shadow; That doubt that sent me back into that dark place." replied softly.

Tseng kissed him softly. "The media going be all over this. But I will make sure nothing bad happens." He held his hand; "We will see if my family wants to come to the wedding then! And I know the senior TURKS will come... Maybe even Evan will come."

Rufus kisses him back just as softly but with no less passion. "I don't care let them. We made a promise to the people when we rebuilt Shin-Ra and Midgar that we would always be honest with them and I believe this is just as important. And it would be wonderful if your family would be in attendance." Sliding the ring onto his beloveds' ring finger. "Say you will be my partner now and forever in the darkness and the light?" Looking into Tsengs' eyes almost begging for understanding.

"I will be your partner now and forever; in the darkness and the light," he said against his lips. He rubbed Rufus's cheek gently.

Tears of joy and relief spring into the younger man's eyes. He clasps Tseng hand that now had the ring on it drawing it to his heart. He leans into the gentle caress. "You are my world!" Drawing Tseng closer into his embrace. Rufus silently thanks whatever Fate that brought them together. Tseng put his arms around him smiling. "And you are mine! " He sighed happily. "You should get some rest. You have had a very long day of catching up with things."

Rufus nods and looks into Tsengs' deep brown eyes. "Yes, I should. Will you join me? I want to fall asleep in your arms!" Rufus wasn't going to take anything for granted. He knew that he had hurt Tseng and so Rufus let him take the lead. Tseng closed the cover to the keys and slipped off the bench and headed upstairs to the large bedroom that they shared. Rufus walks up to the stairs behind him; admiring the strong physic. The shoulder-length black hair that looks like polished ebony. The calm presence that surrounded him when he wasn't on the job. How much he loved him.

Entering their bedroom Rufus shuts and locks the door. Turning to face his beloved he takes a hold of his hand. "You are not an old man!" Then Rufus takes his partner into his embrace and kisses him deeply; showing this beautiful, wonderful person just how much he adored him. Tried to put the depths of feelings, that he couldn't find the words to, into his actions.

Tseng smiled softly as Rufus kissed him; returning the kiss just as deeply and passionately. He carefully stepped backward till he felt the bed and sat down; bringing Rufus with him and after a few moments gently broke the kiss but continued to stroke his hair as he stared out the set of windows that overlooked the city.

As Rufus started to drift off to sleep; content in his lovers' arms, he whispers "I love you!"

"I love you too Rufus!" Tseng smiled at him.

The younger man's posture relaxes, his breathing evens out as sleep takes him into a peaceful slumber that he hasn't had for some time now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING! **This chapter is one of the few chapters that depicts a little more sexual content without getting nitty-gritty and Having to 'M' rate it

* * *

Chapter 5: A picture can start anything!

The next few days where a maelstrom of activity. Everyone wanted personal meetings with Rufus to go over the projects they had felt had been neglected. He had conducted a video conference with all of his department heads just so that he wasn't repeated himself a hundred times. And the amount of paperwork seemed to not diminish in the least. Time flew by at a phenomenal rate and so Rufus had taken to sleeping in his private suite at the back of his office. Sadly Tseng had recruits he was training and so had spent much of his time with them. So they hadn't many opportunities to spend time together.

By the fifth night at this hectic pace, Rufus was fed up and decided to return to the mansion and finish his paperwork there. Grabbing what he needed and shutting everything down. He then heads to the parking garage and his car and drives home.

Once he got home he shut off his cell phone, set the home line to go to voice mail and for the most part, he ignored his emails and instant message alerts. With a cup of coffee and sandwiches, he sits down in his study and begins to go over the files he had brought home. A few minutes later, a notification showed That Tseng wanted to start a video call. Rufus smiled at hit 'talk'.

* * *

Tseng was in his office finishing the performance evaluations for the current batch of recruits. Sadly two would be let go from the program, having failed their test scores. He was tired and ready to call it a night but first he wanted to know what Rufus was doing. It was amazing how quickly the last few days had past and they had only gotten a few brief moments together before something came up that required their attention. After a brief inquiry, Raven had informed him that Rufus had gone home. So with a smirk, he initiates a video call but the first thing Rufus would see is the picture and the phrase "Who keeps getting these photos of us?"

* * *

The moment Rufus initiates the call a photo opens up in front of him. He chuckles. It was an old one of them in a compromising pose... Hidden cameras had been installed in his office during the rebuilding the office tower. But those who had done it had not expected the results they had gotten by trying to blackmail him and Tseng. Shelke had proven her worth by not only finding the cameras but the digital links to them as well. The culprits were still languishing in Correl Prison. Tseng had chosen to keep the pictures.

"Oh my!" Rufus moaned softly. " I don't know. But whoever did, got your good side!" Rufus blue eyes darkened and his voice went slightly husky with desire.

Tseng blushed deeply. "Shall I come to the mansion, Sir?"

Rufus now seeing Tseng on the screen and the blush that showed on his face made Rufus squirm in his chair. " Yes! Oh God please!"

Tseng smiled softly, "As you wish, Sir!" He shut down his computer, grabbed his keys and headed for his car in the parking garage.

Taking off his jacket and blazer Rufus reclines in his chair. A soft smile on his face as he awaits the arrival of his beloved.

Tseng pulled into the mansion's garage and enters the house. He tossed the keys on the table and walks to the study loosening his tie.

Seeing Tseng walk through the door, the younger man stands and opens his arms. "My love!"

Tseng walked over to Rufus a smile upon his face. Putting his arms around him and holds him tightly. "I have missed you so much!" he states.

A soft moan escapes Rufus, as he feels his lovers' arms wrap around him. Whispering in his ear; "Tell me what you want!"

Just as softly, Tseng replies. "Whatever you wish my beloved." he smiled "I just enjoy being with you."

Arching his body; Rufus presses himself more fully against the older man frame. Craving the familiar contact he so craved And because of his long absence had denied both of them of. Running his hands through his beloveds' hair, once again releasing it from the annoying tie, he familiarizes himself with the feel of it. Bowing his head into the column of the older man's neck, he softly kisses the sensitive spot just under Tseng's ear. Whispering, "Just as I enjoy being you!" his voice now becoming even more husky with desire.

Tseng shivered as the spot was kissed. It was his weak spot. "What will you do to me now?" He smiled.

Holding his lover tighter Rufus continues to kiss the sensitive spot on Tseng's neck. Occasionally letting his tongue slid across his skin or gently nipping. His hands of their violation begin to circle the raven-haired mans' back. Caressing him, pulling him ever closer.

Tseng moaned softly and gently pushed him back into the chair. He then climbed onto Rufus's lap. He could not help but be putty in his hands.

A primal growl emerges from deep within Rufus' chest as the familiar weight of his lover settles into his lap. Arching his own body melding himself to his lover's frame as desire becomes liquid fire within his veins. Talking a hold of his beloved by the back of the head he pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. Tongue sliding into the familiar depth of Tsengs' mouth. Tasting him, teasing him, coaxing him.

Tseng groaned softly fighting for dominance in his mouth. He gripped Rufus' shoulders and ground against him gently. Rufus own breathing becoming ragged; he moans in desire as his lover invaded his mouth. His own body matching the movements of the older man. Desire shoots through Rufus as he slides his hand under Tseng dress shirt. Running his hand over the smooth plane of his chest. Familiarizing himself with the feel of his beloved body. "Tseng!" that one word whispered full of longing and promise.

Tseng slipped off his black suit jacket and dropped it. His loosened tie was the next thing to go. He groaned with need; feeling his hands under his shirt. He had many scars from his missions but Rufus seemed to love each of them." Yes, my love?"

Using his hands he lifts the shirt over his lovers head. Letting it fall to the floor. He slowly kisses each the scars that mark Tseng's chest. Leaving a trail of moisture in its wake. His hands kneading the muscled back. His voice husky with longing he replies. "Thank you!"

His nimble fingers worked the buttons of the shirt the younger male was wearing. "Thank you for what?" he kissed his neck.

Letting his lover undress him, he continued to stroke his back. Feeling the play of muscles underneath his skin. The feeling of familiar intimacy soothed the younger man's battered soul. "For not giving up on me. For not walking away. For loving me unconditionally!"

Tseng looked into Rufus' eyes with a deep passion. "Why would I walk away? I love you...and you are the only person I have loved who loved me back. Call me greedy but was not gonna give that up?" he nibbled his ear.

Rufus sighed; "Because of how I treated you for so long! And because I walk away from you with no explanation!"

Tseng sighed and leaned forward to kiss Rufus. "That is in the past! You are here now; let us work on that!"

The younger man's need becoming evident as he started to push his hips into his partner. His hands becoming bolder in their exploration of Tseng. Tseng felt him through their pants. He was just as needy right now."Should we keep going on the chair or move?"Opening his eyes Rufus looks into the dark eyes of his lover. "Let's go into our bedroom. I want to look upon all of you." The younger man's normally smooth voice now rough and husky with desire

Tseng slipped off of his lap and walked to their room. He passed the help around the house. Him being there without a shirt was nothing new to them. They were paid well to not say anything. He soon got to the room and sat on the plush bed after removing his dress pants. Quietly he follows his lover into the bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind him. Removing the last of his clothing he settles himself onto his lover's lap. He places his hands on Tseng's shoulders and kisses him, hard. Tongue sliding into his mouth demanding entry.

The night was spent in the bliss the two shared. Familiarizing themselves with the nuances of their bodies. Silently promising each other their commitment and devotion. Renewing the love they had found in each other!

As their bodies began to relax. Rufus slides sideways using his body to indicate to his lover to turn towards him. Keeping their left hands together but above their heads. He stares deeply into his lover's beautiful dark brown eyes. "I love you so much much!" He then begins to kiss Tseng. Slowly, gently. His right hand stroking the cooling skin of his lover.

Tseng rolled to lay next to him as he kissed him back, lovingly. "I love you as well!"

Rufus now spent physically and emotionally. Pulls his Tseng into his embrace. A rare sweet smile plays across his face. Stroking his lover's hair he curls up and closes his eyes. Allowing himself to be drawn into true sleep.

Tseng squeezed the hand that clenched his as he leaned into the strokes of his hair. He watched his beloved sleep as he was held close.

Tseng's body was tired from their lovemaking but he was not ready to sleep. His, mind racing with how to tell Liz that they were gonna get married again. When and were they would have said wedding


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family Time

Tseng looked over the nice family dinner that was set in the formal dining room of the mansion. It had been too many months since he had done anything like this; it had been too painful while Rufus was missing. So painful he had actually rented a small apartment and had stayed there. The last few months though he had just stayed in his suite at Shin-Ra Prime; but tonight they would all be together.

Tonight he had planned to tell Liz about him and Rufus renewing their vows of marriage. He also included his only blood family in the area Shan Akechi, his cousin. Tseng had the chefs make food all of them would enjoy. So he went into the sitting room; poured himself a drink and waited for everyone to show up.

The first to arrive was Shan. Tseng smiled at his cousin, who seemed rather happy and that was a good thing! Shan hugged his cousin briefly and asked. "What's for dinner Tsengy? Nothing too fancy is it?" Shan is the younger of two but had long ago taken to acting more like an older brother so hence the nickname.

Tseng rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Just standard food cousin. Soup, a salad. an entree and dessert after." He looked to the red-haired male. Tseng was wearing a ring again but kept the hand hidden for now.

Shan chuckled as he noticed this. "You said yes, didn't you?"

"Hmm? Whatever are you talking about my dear cousin?" Tseng asked.

Shan nudged him. "Come on I saw the ring boss man gave ya! I know you said yes! You better invite gran to this one or she'll have your hide! And Rufus too!" He chuckled.

Tseng replied. "You will just have to wait to hear the news. Now go sit down at the table." He followed his cousin into the dining-room and took his seat to wait for the rest of his family to join them.

"Mhm knew it!" Shan chuckled a little harder as he sat at the table.

Liz walked into the room next and blinked. She had no clue on what's going on. It had been a very long time since her father had done any entertaining. Seeing who was sitting at the table, a smile breaks out on her face. "Shan!" She said hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back. "Hello sweetie!"

Tseng smiled at his daughter. "Hello, Princess. Please clean up and come join us for dinner. You father should be home soon"

Liz smiled and let go of Shan as she went to put her phone on the charger and her car keys on the rack. She washes up and came back. "It's been a while!"

Tseng smiled, he was happy to tell the two most important people around him his good news.

Shan replied. "Sure has! How have you been Liz?"

"I'm fine. Tseng got mad me a few days ago" She said glancing at Tseng.

Tseng stated. "Only because I worry for you, Princess." He softens the rebuke with a smile. "I just need to put you through some light training again."

Shan laughed as he replied. "He's just being a typical dad sweetie!"

She just sat there and glared at them. "By the way, the guy at the car shop said that I got a free fix. It was a deal that he was doing."

Tseng chuckled "Yes the; 'Oh shit your father is Rufus Shinra' deal!" He leaned on his hand.

At that moment one of the kitchen staff asked them what they like to drink while they waited for dinner to be served. Liz and Tseng asked for water; Shan requested whiskey.

Smirking Liz continued, "He tried to up the price on me but when I said Rufus he was like it's on the house."

Tseng nodded ."Not shocking. He knows Rufus would send me or one of the other Turks to deal with him for overcharging you!" he sipped his water.

Shan shook his head. "That's almost as bad as that's your grandmother!" He snickered. "Ah, those were the days I swear she scares the hell out of almost everybody."

Tseng started to laugh. "Yes, gran is still scary. Remember that mission with Sephiroth, and how he offended her and she chased him around the village with her wok. Noting could be funnier than the toughest member of SOLDIER standing at 6 feet running away from a lady who I swear is barely 5 feet!" He was laughing hard enough for tears to form in his eyes.

Liz, a little confused asked. "Shan, what are you talking about?" Her head tilted slightly.

Shan smiled fondly. "Mine and Tsengs' Grandmother! When she's offended it's like you poked a tiger one too many times! And yes Tseng, that was quite amusing indeed!"

Tseng offered his opinion as well. "Princess, Shan and I's Grandmother; your Great Grandmother is a very tough woman. Many men run in fear of her. I think she used to command part of the army. She the reason I am as tough as I am!"

"We are just lucky we didn't end up fat! She was always; 'You boys are too skinny eat! eat!' " Shan chuckled ruefully.

Liz just sat there looking at them in confusion. "Um OK?"

Tseng kissed her cheek. "What's wrong, princess?"

Liz shook her head. "It's nothing daddy..."

Shan deadpanned. "She's confused Tsengy."

Tseng glares at his cousin but just shakes his head and states to Liz. "You will meet her soon Princess. No worries." He pets her hair.

"Where is Rufus? He's late! Do I have permission to give him a hard time?" Liz asks mischievously.

At that moment Rufus had walked into the dining room in time to hear his daughter's comment. "No, I'm not Princess!" Stepping into the dining room Rufus smiles at his daughter, nods to Shannon and walks over to Tseng. Placing his left hand on his shoulder. He places a kiss on top of his head. He then proceeds to sit in the chair at Tsengs' right side.

"About time dad!" She said glaring at him. Tseng smiled at his beloved "Hello my love. shall we all enjoy dinner now?" He signals for the meal to be brought out. A couple of the serving staff start with the soup, salad and comes behind them poring wine to go with this course.

Shan chuckled at the two, as he loved to tease them. "Love birds as always!"

Liz groaned a little. "Get a room you two!"

Tseng smiled indulgently at his daughter. "What are we doing the wrong pumpkin?"

Shan snickered at the glare Liz sent at your fathers but neither said a word as they all started eating. Looking at his daughter sternly; Rufus casually states. "Liz quit glaring, please. That attitude at home isn't necessary!" he begins to eat his dinner and calmly replies, "and your father and I have something to tell you! I would hate to misinterpret your reaction to it."

Tseng patted her hand gently "Yes we have some wonderful news." He took a sip of his wine. He smiled nervously at his cousin.

Shan was almost positive Tseng would think that he didn't approve so he put him at ease. "It's about time! You two! It's not like you aren't already married!" He smirks as he takes a sip of his wine.

Tseng nodded but Rufus stayed quiet for the moment. "Well, we were married in secret. But we now want to get remarried and make it Public!"

Tseng replied quietly. "And yes Shan we are going to invite Gran. Think we might even have it back home... But not sure about that yet!"

Liz sat there silently and said nothing. "Liz everything alright?" Tseng looked worriedly at her. He touched her hand.

Shan too sat and ate quietly

Rufus, looking at his daughter, was also concerned. "Liz please talk to us. We are a family. I just can't go on hiding this." He explained, putting his hand over his beloveds'. he quietly states. "It's one of the reasons I was gone for so long. I couldn't stop feeling like we were hiding this because it was shameful." He now looked questionably at his daughter, waiting for a response.

Shan nodded his agreement. "You can't hide it forever; that's true!"

A tense silence fell over the table as they continued to eat the meal. Finally, Tseng breaks the tension with; "I just worry how we will get Gran to come? She does not believe in flying!" He kissed his daughter's cheek. "We love you princess!" he stated hoping to make her at ease and feel included.

"Demon magic." Shane chuckled in response. "Could always drug her... but she'll likely beat your butt for it!"

Tseng looked balefully at Shan and replied; "And that is why I would tell her you did it!"

Shan just laughed. "Then she'd beat us both Tsengy!"

Rufus laughed at the two of them. They acted liked siblings when in private and it was good to see both of them so relaxed. He replied to their conversation. "The only one she is likely to beat is me for not asking her permission to wed her Grandson!" He turned his attention to their daughter. "But honestly Liz we both want you to be happy! For yourself and us."

Liz looked up at her father. "I never said that I was not happy... I am happy, for you both. I always wanted you guys to make it official... I'm just a little worried it is all..."

Tseng replied sympathetically. "Trust me, Princess, I am worried as well. But I know we can do this as a family!"

Rufus nodded. "And so do I, Princess. No more hiding in the shadows!"

Tseng kissed her cheek and smiled softly "I will protect you both no matter what it takes!" He stated vehemently.

Liz smiled a little as she nibbled on her salad but nodded in acceptance.

Tseng ate his soup. He was happy to have his family with him

Relaxing a little, Rufus continued to eat. A real smile on his face. It was good to be home. And have his family together.

As the dishes were cleared away. The main course was being brought out. Shan, sipping his wine, comments. " You know it's not too late to ask the old leviathan her permission and avoid a beating!" he chuckled softly.

Between bites of his meal, Rufus shakes his head. "She will beat me just on principle" He smiles fondly as he did have a lot of respect for the older women but the thought of actually meeting her scared the daylights out of him." And then she will lecture me on proper edict!" he stated firmly.

"She might go easy on you since you make Tseng happy...?" Shan quipped.

"One can only hope. Or at least if she chooses to beat me she doesn't have a cane on her!" Rufus replied somewhat dryly.

"She would probably use a purse or her frying pan!" Shan returned.

Tseng replied. "She would not use a cane! Maybe an old reed; but I doubt she will hit you!" He held up a letter written in Wutai. "I am sending her a letter ahead of time!"

Shan replied truthfully. "No-one will get beat! She will just be happy you're happy Tseng. That is what is important to her."

Liz remained quiet during the conversation as she ate. Tseng followed suit as he started on his main course. And Shan sipped his wine as he ate his meal.

"Hey, Shan?" Liz asked suddenly.

Lifting an eyebrow in question he acknowledges her. "Yes, Liz?"

"Can we hang out ?" She asked. Shan had always been like the super cool uncle and she enjoyed spending time with him. He didn't treat her like she was still a child.

"Of course." He replied

Tseng cleared his throat. Now that Rufus was home; protection would have to be beefed up! "Liz I've decided Shan is to be your bodyguard. If you are alright with that Shan? I rather someone who is family and I trust to watch over her. You will still have your missions. but your main duty is to watch over Liz!"

Shan nodded. "You're the boss and I'd be happy to do so and you and Rufus have nothing to worry about!" he replied confidently.

"Thank you, Shan!" Rufus replied. It was always a concern that someone would kidnap Liz and use her as a hostage against him. No matter how much he may have changed there would always be those who didn't see him as a fit leader.

Shan replied. "You're welcome!" He too knew the dangers but he also knew how much this young woman meant to his cousin and Rufus. And how much it would devastate both of them if something were to happen to her.

Liz sat there and watching her family.

Tseng smiled at his daughter. One thing he never thought would be a part of his life was a child and yet here she was. Liz blinks and looks at Tseng. "What wrong daddy?"

Tseng smiled. "Nothing princess just happy our family is together and sitting down to dinner." He finished eating his meal.

Rufus broke the silence after a while. "Tseng, um, can you please tell me how my Office Manager has acquired a four-legged addition to her lap?" He was smirking as he remembered the sight that greeted him when he had entered Raven"s office that day. Julius curled up contently in her lap as she was working at her desk.

Tseng chuckled. "Our fur-child likes to visit people and she was his chosen victim for the day." He watched the very cat, walk into the room to see what the noise was about followed by the black cat owned by his daughter.

"Ah I see." he chuckled a little.

"He tried to see you but your door was closed" Tseng replied.

"Oh dear, I guess I should look before closing the door," Rufus stated.

Tseng chuckled. "Julius most of the time just lays in the cat tree in my office!"

"Ah I see!" he laughs. "And if he gets bored he goes looking for someone to pay attention to him?"

"Yes, or if I am out training he goes to find someone," Tseng smirked.

Rufus returned the smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure the young lady is unsure of what to do. She was sitting there just s scratching his head with one finger. Like she was afraid of hurting him!"

"Poor Raven. Julius is just a ball of love and fluff. I get the impression she has never had a pet before." Tseng replied thoughtfully.

"That's why I leave my cats at home now! " Shan chuckled. "Having Dark Nation and Julius prowling the halls of Shin-Ra Prime unsettles the staff. You never knew when one or the other would pop up looking for attention!"

Tseng replied nonchalantly. "He keeps me company at work. Oh and I think he is dating your cat, Princess. They are always cuddling and grooming each other, following each other around."

Shan snickered. "He has charm."

Tseng lifted an eyebrow "Shan they are both boys." He chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with that! You're marrying a man, aren't you? Why care the cats are gay?" he laughed in reply.

Tseng shook his head. "I don't care that I have a gay cat. I find it funny, to be honest."

Shan tilted his head. "I think they look cute together!"

Liz joined the conversation. "Just be glad that Noctis enjoys living here. I was scared that he'll hate it and not settle in."

Tseng nodded. "Noctis is a good boy! "

Curious, Shan asks. "Why would he hate it, Liz?"

She answered him with. "He's not good with moving he prefers to stay in one spot. So I was worried when I brought him to live here."

Rufus had been sitting quietly listening to the conversation but he couldn't shake the feeling that his daughter was purposely ignoring him and that Shan was still upset with him for some of the hurtful things he had said to him in previous encounters. He hated feeling this way!

Getting up from the table. "Um if you'll excuse me I have a few things I need to get finished!" He heads to his study.

Tseng watched his beloved walk off. He was a little concerned but he told the maid to bring Rufus his dessert."So what shall we do now?"

"Movie?" Liz said as she said after watching her father leave the table. Her thoughts in turmoil.

Shan smiled. "Sounds like fun." He stood up an offered Liz his arm.

Tseng distractedly. "You two go start it. I'm gonna go see if Rufus is alright!"

Shan snickered, poking him in the side. "Worrywart! Let's go, Liz."

She nodded and headed to the living room to pick out a movie.

As Tseng enters the study he sees Rufus leaning against his desk; reports in one hand drink in the other. The younger man softly states. "I thought this would be a lot easier."

Tseng walked over and put his arms around him. "I'm sure it will be in time."

Rufus put his head down and took a deep breath. "I thought it would be you that would be angry with me and I was prepared for that. I was going to go to any length to prove to you that I still loved you and want to be apart of your life... But I didn't think I would have lost my daughter's trust so thoroughly." He leans into his partner's embrace. "And I'm at a loss for what to do."

"I don't think that is it, my love. I feel like she sees her self as a burden to us. We both know she isn't. But she is an adult." He stroked his cheek and smiled lovingly. "Maybe we should go on a nice family holiday before starting wedding plans?"

Rufus took a hold of his lover's hand he kisses his fingers. "I would very much love that. I don't ever want her to feel she is a burden or that we are neglecting her. This is her home."

Tseng replied. "I will set it up.. Where shall we go?" he smiled and squeezed his hand.

Rufus smiled in return. "Liz had mentioned wanting to go to the southern islands."

"Sounds great to me." He kissed him; "They are going to watch a movie. You want to join?"

"Of course any reason to snuggle with you in the dark," he smirks. Kissing his love he heads out of the room.

Tseng chuckled; Rufus was cute when he acted like that. He followed him out and the four of them spent the evening curled up watching movies. Their fur babies spread out among them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Family Vacation

Tseng made sure the last few things were packed into the chopper they would need for their trip to the islands. He chuckled softly to himself at how much they were bringing. He looked up to see their daughter Liz, arriving. "Are we ready?" He called out to her.

Liz pounced onto his back and smiled. "Hi, daddy!"

Tseng chuckled. "Hello princess! Do you have any more luggage for me to put on the chopper?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Nope, I only brought three bags. The others are yours and dads... I don't know why he's bringing so much?"

Tseng smirked. There were only three bags for each of them but Rufus had split the contents of one of his bags into two smaller ones. "Let your father be! You know he likes to be prepared for anything! I hope the cats and the hounds will be alright with Shan?" He mused.

Rufus was walking towards the chopper; having finished leaving instructions for Raven. He sees that his daughter and Tseng are ready to leave. Smiling he hugs them both. "Are we ready?"

Tseng smirked. "Yes Sir, The chopper is packed. The animals are safe with Shan. Although Dark didn't seem to be happy about being left behind..." He chuckled as he got into the chopper and double-checked that they had everything.

Rufus shoots his Beloved an exasperated glare. "Please stop calling me Sir, we are on Vacation!" Tseng just chuckled as he got himself into his seat. Rufus turns and offers his hand to help his daughter up into the chopper. Rude was going to be the one who would fly them there and pick them up at the end of their trip.

Liz climbed in and sat down and got herself buckled in. "No work-related stuff on this trip!" she said glaring at the both of them. "It's supposed to be our family vacation." She put her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple tank top that had a pink cat on it and a pair of jean shorts. She also had on a pair of boots. Tseng was wearing jeans, a polo shirt and dress shoes "My computer is locked up in my office. Your father made sure of it!" He chuckled as he relaxed into his seat. "Good!" She said with a smile. "And I have left instructions for Raven on how to continue to handle things while we are gone. She is to get a hold of Cloud if something arises that Shannon can't handle." He assured Liz. He was dressed in white dress pants and a black dress shirt but left the jackets at home and was wearing a pair of running shoes.

As Rude started to fly them to their destination; Tseng closed his eyes to rest a little bit. Looking at his beloved, Rufus smiles fondly. This was something they had never done together. Just the three of them going away to relax. It was quite a novel idea and Rufus was looking forward to it. Tseng and Liz put headphones on and were listening to their music. Liz watched out the window quietly singing. Tseng fell fast asleep as he had shorted himself on sleep getting everything ready for their trip. Rufus slips his hand into his Tsengs' and begins to relax as conversation, was difficult in the chopper.

Tseng snapped awake from his dream. Looking around he realizes he was in the chopper with his family and they were on their way to their vacation. Rufus had been dozing when his beloved jerked awake, startling him! Looking at Tseng with concern he leans over so he can be heard "Are you, OK love?"

Tseng nodded sleepily. "Ya, I just had a bad dream and forgot where I was for a moment!"

Rufus smiled at Tseng. Laying his hand on his cheek Rufus gives him a quick kiss. His other hand still holding his beloveds', squeezes it reassuringly. "Go back to sleep. I'm here!"

Tseng looked over at Liz who appeared to be in own her little world and he smiled softly as he nuzzled the hand on his cheek, Tseng replies, "OK!" and squeezes Rufus' hand back. Closing his eyes he fells back to sleep.

A loving smile upon his face, Rufus watches him drift back to sleep. This was the first time Rufus could remember seeing his partner so relaxed. The dark circles under his eyes were almost gone and the lines of worry had diminished. And Rufus vowed to himself he would never put his beloved through that ever again!

Rude looked up and chuckled. It had come as a bit of a shock to realize that his Boss and Chief had become lovers but being TURKS, they all had come to accept it! "The Chief barely slept while you were away Sir!" Rude commented. "He would stay at the tower late into the night and back in early in the morning!. He never once gave up looking for you! He would hunt for leads and tell us when we went out to keep an ear out for anything. He truly loves you! And needs this time away. So don't let him worry, we will make sure stuff gets done!"

Tseng breathed gently as he slept; his cheek squished on his seat. He looked almost childlike in his cuteness. Smiling, Rufus gently puts his arm around his beloved and draws him into his embrace so that he slept on Rufus, not the seat. Looking up at Rude, he nods his acknowledgment. "I know! Just as I know you all looked out for him when I was gone! And yes he does need this." He knew he was lucky to have this team of senior TURKS. They not only looked out for him but they took care of each other too. Tseng nuzzled him in his sleep getting comfier. He smiled softly and looked very content. Looking at his daughter, Rufus watched her seat dancing to her music; dressed so brightly! This too brought another smile to his face. She was growing up into a very incredible young woman. She truly was a splash of color that brightened Tseng and his life. Life was good!

Liz glanced up at her parents. "Rude is right! There were times where I had to send him home so he would get some rest!" She stated as she frowned at Rufus.

Rufus put his head down to try and hide the shame he still felt. They were right and he knew it. He knew Tseng would have quite literally sacrificed himself trying to find him. He looks up at Liz, hoping she would hear him. "Thank you, Princess, for taking care oh him! And I am truly sorry for leaving you both. I love you both so very much." He stopped then, at a loss for words as he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions.

Rude replied, "Don't be down sir. It is all in the past. You had your reasons to do what you did! We know this, and Tseng is a very stubborn man! He would not even listen to Liz when she told him to go home!" He chuckles as he started to land the chopper. Once they where on the ground Rude asks, "Do you want me to get Tseng settled?" Rufus nodded as he gently untangles himself. Being the smaller of the pair Rufus had a harder time moving Tseng then vise Versa. "Yes, thank you Rude. I'll grab the bags."

Liz looked up, taking off her headphones she inquires. "We're here?" As she unbuckled herself and climbed out. Her eyes widening at the sight. "Holy shit... this place is amazing!" She said with a smile and hurried off to see the sights. Laughing at his daughter's unrestrained enthusiasm and seeing that Rude had Tseng well in hand; he starts grabbing the luggage. He took two trips to get it all to the two rooms that had been reserved for them and was laughing at the thought of what people would say if they saw the President carrying his luggage. Rude brought Tseng into their room. He was chuckling to himself. "Tseng is a lot heavier than he looks." As he laid Tseng on the bed, Rufus nodded as he watched Tseng snuggled deeper into the bed.

Standing outside the door to the room, he watched his daughter explore the resort, a soft smile on his face. This was the first time since he had been home, that she looked like she was truly enjoying herself. "She has grown up a lot!" Rude commented.

"Yes, indeed she has! Maybe too much!" Rufus replied. Rude chuckled softly at his boss's observation. "Thank you Rude! Will you be staying for the night or returning to Midgar?" Rufus inquired.

Liz had walked over and tilted her head at the question. She looked at Rude. She kinda hoped that he would stay for the night. "I will be flying back soon. You three enjoy your time off. and don't fret about work, we all got it covered!" Rude stated.

"OK then, fly safe!" Rufus replied with a smirk, as Rude was the most caution pilot out of them all.

Liz pouted at hearing the news. "Must you?" She asked.

Rude ruffled her hair and replied. "I will Sir. And I'm sorry Miss but I do need to head back tonight!" She pouted a little more. She liked his company plus he was the only one she enjoyed hanging out with! "Just stay safe OK? Message when you get home please?"

The stoic male nodded and bestowed a rare smile for her. "I'll miss you!" He replied as he was fond of the young woman. He was glad Tseng and Rufus had taken her in, she had become the small ray of sunshine both men needed in their lives. He turned and headed to the chopper.

Liz stood there and watched him leave. She then turned to look up at Rufus. "What dad? You have a weird look on your face!" He shook his head. "Nothing! So Princess, what would you like to do?" Looking back at Tseng, he chuckles. "I think your dad is going to be out for a while. He needs to catch up on some much-needed sleep!"

She indicates to the outside patio. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Rufus closed the door to the room and then offers his arm for his daughter. "Then shall we? Tseng will be able to find us when he wakes up." She giggled a little at her fathers' silliness but took his arm as they walked over to the outside dining area.

As they walked over, Liz comments. "This place is way nicer than some of the places I've been to with my friends!"

"Good. I want this to be special! You have been apart of our lives for what feels like forever and there still seems to be not enough good memories of us all. I want to change that!" Rufus replied.

"Well, I was little when you took me in.." She said. "I kinda found my way up to the floor of Shin-Ra... with no home or parents to go to.." She stammered a little in reply.

He chuckled softly. "Rude found you snooping around and brought you to my office!"

Liz nodded as she sat down and chuckled a little. "That's Rude for you..." She said as she set her phone on the table. "I believe he thought that it had worked so well for Cloud and Tifa, with Marlene and Denzel. That you should do the same." Rufus started laughing "But that first day I brought you home and you saw Dark Nation. The squeal you let out. I didn't know if you were terrified or overcome with joy"

Liz nodded thoughtfully."Hmmm... well to my surprise I wasn't even scared of her. She was so cute!"

"And she became very protective of you!" He replied.

Pulling the chair out for his daughter and then sitting down himself. "That was the most shocking day of my life! You were so little and I had no idea what to do! It was Rude who said to take you in and take care of you! I must confess I was scared witless. Me? raising a girl child! But you are an amazing person!" He stated softly.

Tseng woke up and sat up slowly looked around. He blinked the sleep from his eyes.. they seemed to had arrived. Chuckling to himself as he was sure it had been Rude who had carried him into the room. He got up and went outside to look for his family. He spotted them at the cafe; so he went over and joined them at the table." How long have we been here?" He inquired.

Liz looked up. "Not long daddy! Sadly Rude couldn't stay the night and decided to fly back home... Kinda dislike it when he flies in the dark.."

Tseng patted her hand reassuringly. "He will be alright! He and Reno are our best pilots." He patted her hand.

"I know. But still.." Liz murmured.

Rufus interjects, "Don't worry sweetie he'll get home alright and will let you know when he arrives!" Turning to Tseng, Rufus inquires, "Feeling better?"

Tseng nods "Yes, I guess I'm getting too old to stay up half the night without consequence!"

Rufus glared at him. "You are not old!" Tseng just smiled at him innocently.

A waitress came to their table with menus and asked if the wanted anything to drink?

"Some iced tea please with lemon," Tseng replied, smiling at the woman. Liz ordered a tropical drink that had alcohol and Rufus ordered a whiskey. The waitress left to get their drinks. As they perusing the menu both men were momentarily blinded by the flash of Liz's camera. Blinking they both looked up at her. She was grinning "Gotcha!" as she set her phone down and started to look at the menu.

"Oh hey you!" Rufus starts laughing as Tseng shook his head in exasperation. "Warn us before you start snapping pics!" The waitress returned to there table with the drinks. "Ready to order?" She asks them. Rufus just realized he hadn't eaten at all day and he was hungry so he decides on the steak with a side garden salad. Liz ordered soup, salad, and bread. Tseng ordered a Seafood pasta done in a white sauce.

When the waitress had left once again Liz stuck her tongue at her dad's. "But if I did that, then it wouldn't be a 'Surprise' picture!" Neither man could argue that logic. "Besides, I want to capture this moment! Both of my fathers together, relaxed and NOT WORKING!" She stated firmly! Both men smiled fondly at their daughter and agreed.

As they waited for their meals to come; they had a quiet conversation about what they would like to do. Liz wanted to go site seeing and take pictures. Tseng wanted to go Scuba Diving. Surprisingly, Rufus just wanted to relax and enjoy the time he was spending with his family.

When their meal arrived they were ready to dig in and conversation stopped for the time being. That is until Rufus' cell phone, which he had forgotten was in his pants pocket on vibrate, went off. Startling him into jumping up from his chair. Liz and Tseng looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. "Is everything alright Rufus?" Tseng questioned. He nodded as he fished out his phone and read Tex from Raven!

'Hate to bother you Sir but it seems as if Julius has lead Dark Nation into my office and she is refusing to budge!" He started laughing as he replied. 'Take her up to my office and let her go into the apartment suite. She will be alright there. Just let Shan know!" A few moments later he got a reply. "Ok! all taken care of! Enjoy your vacation!"

He told Liz and Tseng what the tex was about and they had a good laugh but all where grateful that nothing bad had happened as Dark Nation was a guard dog and could have become very aggressive if she couldn't find either Rufus or Tseng. Liz's' phone sounded. As she checked the message, she smiled. "Rude is back in Midgar safe and sound!"

Tseng nodded. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Liz nodded "I know. I guess I worry too much!"

The day was slowly turning into night and the resort staff was going around and lighting the Tiki torches. Casting the patio in a warm glow. As the three of them sat there finishing their meals, the night creatures started coming out and singing according to there nature. Rufus had never felt so content with himself and his life, as he did right now. He did feel a little silly as he couldn't stop smiling! Leaning back, he slips his hand into Tseng's'.

Reflecting on the tragedies of the past; he realized how grateful he was. Yes, they had been brutal and yes there had been so many lives lost. But in the end, it had taught them all just how precious life truly was. Because, if things had stayed the same. in all likelihood, the planet and all life would have been destroyed. It still saddened him but he felt blessed for having been given the chance to change.

"They have a walking path through the wooded area here on the resort. It would be nice to go for a stroll!" Rufus commented

"Oh and I'll be able to get some good nature photos!" Liz exclaimed enthusiastically.

"If the paths are contained within the resorts' property, I guess it should be safe enough!" Tseng replied.

Liz rolled her eyes at her father and Rufus chuckled and stated good naturally. "You can take the Turk out of Midgar but he is still a Turk. Don't worry my love, it is!" So leaving the tip on the table the three of them got up and headed for the path that led into the jungle-like forest.

As the entered, the atmosphere changed. It was like walking into a realm where only they existed. Liz started taking pictures that she knew she would only be able to get at night. Tseng walked carefully down the path, hyper-aware of everything around him. Rufus, feeling mischievous. Walked up behind his beloved and poked him in the side and then looked away innocently, whistling. Tseng turned and glared at him. "What was the for?"

He turned and looked at him, pleading. "Relax, please!"

"I'm sorry I will try! But I have been a Turk and your bodyguard for so long now it comes as second nature!"

Rufus leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. "I know but trust me. This resort is very well protected. I made sure that when I book this vacation. OK?"

Tseng smiled at him and nodded. "I will try!" He took his beloved's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I miss this side of you " he kissed his cheek as they continued walking.

He looks inquisitively at Tseng and asked, "What side?"

"This playfulness!" Tseng stated with a smile.

He smiled back at his beloved. "It is so nice to be able to be just me! No airs, guarded emotions, discreet distancing, political dances... We should have done this sooner!"

Liz looked at her parents and smiled. "Yes dad, we should have!"

Rufus acknowledges his daughter. "I am sorry! Well, it will be something that we will do together more often! I will make more of an effort to spend time with you. Both of you!"

"It is alright my love." Tseng kissed him softly. "I am happy to be able to hold you at night. But a date night once in a while would be nice!"

Rufus kissed him back. "Your wish is my command!" As they continued to walk down the path.

Spotting a rare sight. Rufus lays his hand on his daughter's shoulder and points. On one of the lower branches, there was a pair of firebirds resting. Their plumage of dark red, orange and yellow. Long-tail feathers flowed as false sparkles of light seemed to spark around them. They looked like a small Phoenix. "Shh, be very quiet. They normally are very gentle creatures but if you startle them they will attack. And their breath will burn you!" He whispered.

Liz looked up and smiled when she saw the birds. She had never seen them before! " They are so pretty." She was careful to get a photo but also careful not to startle it. "I thought they were myths?"

"No, but they are rare and usually avoid populated areas. Plus they have a very specific diet. The fruit they eat grows only in warm climates like this." Rufus replied.

Tseng looked in amazement at the birds. He had heard stories of their bigger relatives back in his homeland. Like dragons, they were highly regarded. "They look like the larger birds we have in Wutai! And, are just rare!" He smiled. "Let's keep going before we upset them They have a nest." He pointed to a pretty nest near the pair of birds.

Liz nodded and took the lead. Walking down the path, she took more photos to add to her collection.

Tseng had always had a love for nature and animals, and he knew life was precious! But he also knew, being a Turk. that sometimes things needed to been done! Their walk went well and they were soon back to the patio area of the resort. Seeing the pool, Tseng suggested, "Shall we get our swimsuits and have a nice swim?"

"Oh, that sounds fabulous. It is so hard to swim at the office rec facility. Everyone stares at me like I've grown two frigging heads!: Rufus grumbled. "Think I'll get one put in at home though. It would be nice to have!" Rufus commented as he heads to their room to change into his swimming shorts. Tseng followed him and changed into his swimsuit. Putting his hair up into a high tail. Liz went into her room and slipped into a cute two-piece.

Tseng and Liz both slipped into the warm water of the pool. Simultaneously dunking under the water to wet themselves. Rufus chuckled at the two. Once they surfaced, he did a running dive into the pool. Kicking his legs he sent himself streaking to the far side of the pool. He then power stroked his way back to his family.

As he came up beside Tseng; he watched his daughter floating, just staring up at the stars. The moonlight and Tiki lights lit up the pool area and made their daughter look like a water Nymph. Rufus comments to Tseng. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Tseng nodded. "That it is a good thing my guns are at home; or you have to stop me from shooting boys who flirt with her?" He replied as he looked over to her. "Wonder what is she staring at?"

Rufus chuckled. "Yes, exactly that! Or I would have Dark chase them off and I have no clue what has her attention. Let's go take a look!"

They swam over to her. "What are you looking at?" Tseng askes her.

Liz looked at them and then pointed at the sky. "I was looking up at the stars

He looked up. " They are quite pretty aren't they?" He smiled as he held Rufus's hand.

"They are... I heard this is a good spot to see them...?" She commented

Rufus replied. "There are no city lights here. So you can see them better. The brightest lights shine in the dark." Rufus wraps his arms around Tseng's waist and looks up into the sky to see thousands of stars lighting up the sky. "I am sure Cid could tell you the names of each constellation!"

She looked at her dad. "Really? Cid likes the stars as well?" She exclaimed

Rufus chuckled! "The stars, the moon, the sun anything to do with Outer Space, fascinates him to no end!"

Tseng interjected. "Yes, Cid was a real space junkie!" He leaned into Rufus smiling. "This is a very nice place to see them." He was content right now.

"But if we are going to continue star gazing maybe we should go to the deck chairs... I'm starting to wrinkle" Rufus conceded.

Tseng chuckled at Rufus' discomfort. "You two enjoy the star. This old man gonna do a few laps"

Rufus arched his eyebrow at his beloveds' use of 'old man' but replied. "OK then!" Rufus pulls himself out of the pool and grabs a towel but Liz seems content to continue to float and stare at the stars. So he sat at the edge of the pool, a towel wrapped around himself as he just let himself relax.

Tseng did a few laps of the pool and then he too got out and sat with Rufus, his arm around his waist and his head leaning on his shoulder. Enjoying this time they had together without the demands and expectations of their lives.

Liz let her mind drift as she floated on the water. She was so happy that they had decided to take this vacation. She loved her parents but it hadn't been as easy as people assumed being raised as a Shinra. Even though she knew Rufus was not like his father; he had been so determined to rebuild his empire that he hadn't been around as much as Liz had hoped he would be. Tseng was a Turk and his responsibilities demanded much of his time as well. She truly hoped that now they would be able to put the past behind them and build a solid foundation for themselves.

Liz looked over at them and smiled. Swimming over to them and pulling herself up onto the deck, she grabs a towel and states. "Well, we should get ready for bed now. It's getting late and I wanna explore tomorrow!"

Rufus sighed deeply. "Yes, Princess I guess your right!" Standing he offers his hand to Tseng "Are you ready to call it a night"

Tseng took his hand and got up. "Have a good sleep pumpkin!" He pets her hair and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

Rufus replies "Goodnight Princess" kissing her head. Hand in Hand they walked inside their room and got ready for bed.

Liz made her way to her room. She took a quick shower and changed into her pj's. She climbed into the bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Liz was the first one up. So she decided to go for a morning swim. She returned to her room, took a shower and got dressed. She chose a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank top that had a pink cat on it and black combat boots. She then put her hair up in a ponytail.

Opening his eyes to the morning light. Rufus begins to awaken. Reaching behind him he tickles Tseng sides. Smirking as he hears his beloved start to mutter. Tseng rolled over, taking the sheets with him making himself a human burrito. Laughing Rufus rolls over and whispers into his ear. "Liz will be up and want to explore!"

"Mmmm ten more minutes! " He grumbled. The bed was super comfy and he was loath to leave it.

Rufus, feeling mischievous, starts to nibble his neck. "I'm hungry!"

Tseng yawned and unwrapped himself "Alright then, let's get up and eat! he stretched as he worked his way out of the blankets. Rufus, hurriedly he scoots out of bed and heads into the bathroom. A few moments later, they both headed out of their room.

Tseng wearing only his sleep pants went over to where they had the breakfast buffet. "Morning Pumpkin." He acknowledges his daughter.

"Morning Sunshine" Rufus greets his daughter.

Liz looked up from her phone. "Morning and it's about time you guys got up!"

"I was very comfy in bed and did not want to get up!" He chuckled.

"I know, but I want to go exploring today!" She stated firmly.

"I know let's have breakfast first then we finish getting dressed and go out"Tseng replied as he kissed her temple

Rufus also gives his daughter a good morning kiss atop her head. He then goes over to the buffet table to get some breakfast. Inhaling deeply, the air was humid but smelled so fresh and clean. He loved Midgar and the changes he and his company had made, had made big improvements but it still was a city.

Tseng joined him and got eggs, toast and some fresh fruits and sat down at a table to eat.

Rufus wasn't one who ate unhealthily but he did choose some foods that his husband and daughter tended to stay away from. And he poured himself a cup of coffee. Truly his only addiction. He then went to sit beside Tseng to enjoy his meal

Liz had some waffles and strawberries on her plate. Also chocolate chips on her waffles. She went back to looking at her phone as she ate.

"Like father, like daughter!" Tseng smiled seeing how similar they ate, "but the extra calories are good for walks."

Chuckling Rufus hands Liz a brochure of the resort. "Kitten, you pick out the activities for today and your father can pick tomorrow!"

Liz sets her phone down. She was messaging Rude. She looked at the brochure and pointed at what she wanted to do. It was a tour of the area surrounding the resort and Liz wanted to get some more pictures to add to her collection.

Rufus nodded. "That's a good choice! We'll be able to see more of this beautiful island."

Looking at the brochure, Tseng also nodded in agreement. So they all quickly ate their breakfast.

As the two men went back to their room to get ready; Liz went to the front desk to book the tour for the day. She then went out to where the jeep was and waited for her father's.

A few minutes later both men showed up and climbed into the jeep. "It's about time!" Liz huffed as she climbed into the front seat, nodding to the driver that they where ready. The driver pulled out and drove down the dirt road into the tropical wilderness that surrounded the resort.

The landscape was beautiful and Rufus sat back and watched as they slowly drove through the lush greenery. Liz seemed adamant about filling her phone's memory with all of the pictures she was taking and Tseng carefully watched everything. Chuckling Rufus leans over. "Stop it!" Tseng only arched an eyebrow at him and continued to scan the area for any potential threats.

They stopped for lunch at the Resorts man-made gardens. The driver informed them that they had two hours to explore here before he returned to the resort and then proceeded to enter a small station located at the entrance. Rufus grabbed the picnic basket from the back of the jeep and went over to the section that had picnic tables set up. A few people were sitting down eating, so Rufus picked a table that would allow Tseng full view of the area.

Noticing this, Tseng smiled and followed Rufus to the table. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he helps him unpack the hamper. Liz wanders over to the table her attention caught by one of the large trees that hung over and shaded the food court. Seeing this Tseng questions, "What are you looking at Liz?"

Pointing up she states. "The is something orange, hanging from that limb! But I can't make out what it is..."

Rufus and Tseng looked in the direction she was pointing and Tseng replied. "It looks like a monkey of some sort. Try using your camera and zoom in on it!"

Liz nodded and did just that. taking a few shots before sitting down and looking at what food was provided for their meal. "This looks so good and I'm starving!" She exclaimed. Rufus chuckled at his daughter. "Fresh air will do that you," he replied. Tseng nodding in agreement as he chose some salad and sandwiches for himself and poured a glass of juice. They ate there meal to the backdrop of running water and animal sounds.

Once finished they packed up the basket and placed it back into the jeep. "I'm going to use the restroom facilities before we proceed," Rufus stated quietly and headed to the side of the building marked Gents. Liz smirked but replied. "That's a good idea. Think I will too!" And she headed for the side of the building marked for Ladies. Tseng nodded in agreement and followed Rufus to the Gents' side.

Having taken care of their needs and washed up; they head into the Garden area, where exotic flowers bloomed in uniquely designed flower beds. The air moist and warm in this part of the world was lightly perfumed from the many flowers. They spent the next couple of hours walking through the garden; appreciating the beauty as Liz took pictures. Occasionally making her dads stand in front of some of the flower beds so that she could get pictures of them. She even asked another tourist if they would be so kind as to take a picture of the three of them in front of a flower bed dedicated solely to a variety of white blooming flowers.

When the had returned to the entrance, their driver was already in the jeep ready to take them back to the resort. So the three of them climbed in and returned to the resort. All of them were hot, sticky and a little tired, not being used to the warmer climate. Rufus decided it would be a good idea for them to have a shower and a little nap before supper. So the rest of their afternoon passed in a lazy haze of tranquility.

They once again had their supper out on the outdoor patio where they discussed ideas for the wedding. It was comical as Liz poked fun at her dad's about who would be in the suit and who would wear the dress. It was a rare bonding time for the three of them. Once they had finished their meals and had let them settle; they all decided to enjoy the pool again before retiring for the night.

After having showered, Rufus noticed that Tseng was a little more pensive then usually. "What's on your mind, love?" he queried.

Tseng looked up with a grimace on his handsome face. "To be honest; I'm worried about our pets!" He replied ruefully.

Rufus smiled softly. It was one of those rare things. For all his skills and chosen profession; Tseng had a very soft spot for animals. Not being able to care for his little friends himself was probably driving him to distraction. "Call Shan then and find out! It isn't work-related and our little minx has been in constant contact with Rude so there isn't much she can say about this."

Tseng returned with a smile of his own and went and got his phone. "I am surprised there is such a good reception here." He replied as he began to dial Shans' cell number. After a moment, Shan did answer and the two cousins had an adamant conversation about the care of their pets.

By the end of the conversation, Tseng was more than satisfied with how things where. He set his phone on the nightstand, stretched and looked at Rufus suggestively. "It is still early and I'm not at all tired!"

Rufus smirked at his lovers' implications. "Oh? I see!" He replied. "And how should we remedy this predicament?"

Tseng stood and embraced Rufus. "Oh, there are a few things that come to mind!" He whispered.

Kissing him sweetly Rufus states. "Show me!"

The next morning came with a swiftness that defied logic, as the two men were awakened to their door being banged on and Liz's voice stating, very loudly! "Come on you two! I've been up for hours and I want to get going for a scuba expedition!"

The two of them groaned slightly at being awoken like this. Rufus looked at the time. "Liz, it is eight o'clock in the morning! We don't leave for another two hours!"

"I know but if I don't get you two going now, we will never make it on time!"

Rufus growled softly. "We'll meet you outside in a bit! "

A moment later, they heard her huff and walk away muttering not so quietly. Tseng chuckled. "Remember the first Christmas we had her and how excited she was?"

Rufus grinned and nodded. "Yes, she had us up a six that morning. It was all we could do to get her to sit and eat breakfast." Both men laughed as the fondly remember the young girls' enthusiasm and how much she had been acting like that on this trip.

"Well, we had better get up and get ready before she leaves without us!" Tseng said.

"The boat doesn't leave for two hours!" Rufus replied plaintively. Tseng chuckled at his discomfort but got up and headed into the bathroom to shower. "Are you going to join me?" He asked innocently. Rufus smiled and joined him as the two men got ready for the day.

When they joined their daughter for breakfast; She looked up at them with a slight frown on her face. "Took you long enough!" She stated.

Both men just smiled indulgently at her and sat down to eat. The conversation was minimal because both Tseng and Rufus were very tired. Rufus commented about going back to work just so he could relax; which earned him a deliberate scowl from his daughter and made both men laugh.

After they had had their breakfast. They went back to their rooms so that they could pack a day bag to take with them out on the boat and then all of them headed to the front desk to wait for the jeep that would take them to the Islands' small marina.

Half an hour later saw the three of them settled on the deck of the small motor craft; skipping along the surface of the water to the shoal where they were to go scuba diving. A brief lesson on to equip themselves and use the gear and then they were soon in the water viewing the amazing sites of this reef.

The water was pleasantly warm and the scenery beautiful. Liz had rented special equipment she could use to take pictures. All in all, it was a magical experience.

Their lunch was a lively affair as the small crew joined them and talked about the region and what they wanted to see happen. Rufus made some mental notes and then filed it in his mind.

This tiny island, south of Mideel had an interesting story. Originally, it had been settled by a few people who had not been happy to relocate to Benora knowing that their every move would be monitor by Shin-Ra and had been named Haven. Initially, they had become a tiny self-contained fishing community but over the next few years, they began to trade with Mideel and Benora for items and supplies they could not provide for themselves.

For many years, it had remained an isolated community but after the many tragedies that had befallen Gaia; many people who were homeless and had nothing, somehow drifted to this area and found a stable place to start over. The influx of new residences also spawned the creation of a new tourist destination. The exotic landscape and new local starting to bring new business and commerce to the area, making the Island a desired location and putting it on the map.

After they had eaten and relaxed for a bit. The boat drove to a new area for the second part of the dive. This location was in deeper waters but the flora and fauna of the area were just as beautiful as the first. The thought that occupied Rufus, for most of the day was, how strange it was for him to be enjoying himself. The looks on his daughters and fiancees' face were worth it though. They both were having the time of their lives.

After returning and cleaning up, they decided to have supper in the formal dining room. Which meant dressing up. Rufus stuck to his usual black dress-shirt but one that had a shorter sleeve and a pair of white slake. He forewent the blazer and undercoat indifference to the temperature. Tseng complimented Rufus by wearing and almost identical outfit but his shirt was long-sleeved. Liz wore a pretty sundress that had a black and white lightning striped pattern and a pair of sandals.

They were seated with another family, who were staying at the resort and enjoyed a wonderful meal and pleasant company.

As the evening wore on Liz started to yawn. "If you all will please excuse me; I think it is time for me to go to bed!" Getting up from the table she looks pointedly at her father. "And don't stay up too late! Rude will be here early to pick us up and we have plans for the evening! So we can't delay!"

Tseng looked up at her in confusion. "We do?"

"Yes, we do!" She stated.

"And pray tell, what that would be?" Rufus inquired mildly.

Liz smirked, "You'll see!" and proceeded to exit the dining room before she could be questioned further.

The two men shook their heads as the other couple chuckled at their obvious confusion. "Now what is she up to?" Tseng asked.

"I have no idea. But knowing her, she will have us up at the crack of dawn!" Rufus conceded.

Tseng nodded in agreement. "I guess we should pack and have everything ready to go then?"

"That probably be for the best!" Rufus sighed as he turned to their dinner companions. "It was a pleasure to meet you! I hope you have a pleasant vacation!"

The young couple smiled. "Thank you and we hope to! It was truly a pleasure to meet you. And good luck to you both; it looks like you have your hands full with that young lady?"

Tseng and Rufus laughed and in unison replied, "We wouldn't have her any other way!" They then got up from the table and went back to their room; where they got everything packed and then virtuously went to bed.

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Rude appeared while they were eating breakfast. He exchanged a knowing look with Liz and nodded in greeting.

"Good morning Miss! Mr. President; Tseng! Is everything ready to go?"

But before anyone had a chance to reply. "WOW, this place is the bomb! What do ya think of us book downtime here, Rude?" Reno loudly asked his partner.

Turning to look at Reno, Rude replies. "Maybe! But we're on duty right now!"

"Right! Gotto gets the Bosses back in time..." Rude slapped his hand over his partners' mouth and glared at him! Liz jumped up shouting, "RENO!" as she tackled him in a big bear hug. The combination of the dual attack sent Reno staggering backward as he tried to fend off the little firebrand.

"Liz! Come on now! Get off of me!"

Liz started laughing. "Nope!" Which forced Reno to scoop her up into his arms and take her back to the table and set her back into her chair. Rufus and Tseng, confused by this interaction stared at the trio waiting for an explanation. But Rude grabbed Reno and headed to the rooms to get the luggage and Liz went back to eating her breakfast pretending her dads weren't there. So they men finished their breakfast.

About half an hour later everything was ready to go. Rude and Reno took the pilot and co-pilot seats as Liz, Rufus and Tseng got settled. Rufus stared hard at his daughter. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?" He inquired mildly.

Liz looked up at her father and smirked. She put her headphones and closed her eyes as the rotors fired up, drowning out any further conversation.

* * *

**A/N:** -Credit to Marcedes Lackey, Heralds of Valdemar, for the idea to use 'Firebirds'

-Dark Nation, in these stories, is a new guard dog that Rufus has raised.

I know this is a long chapter but it is one of those things that help define the characters in a new, non-canon, light!

Hope you enjoy this new chapter in the lives of Rufus and Tseng. Love and Light!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise Engagement Party

Rufus leaned back into his seat as Tseng took the Co-pilot seat and Reno started the chopper. As they took to the air, he pretended to fall asleep but in reality, he watched his daughter conversing with Rude. Those two were up to something and had dragged Reno into it, but what?

The flight back to Midgar offered no clues and by the time they had landed, Rufus was getting a little annoyed with the situation. Even then he was unable to satisfy his curiosity as Franz, their housekeepers' son and chauffeur, was already at the landing pad waiting for them. Between Rude, Reno, and Franz, they had the car loaded in record time and shuffled Tseng and himself into the back seat as Liz slide into the front.

When Rufus realized they were heading straight for the mansion, he spoke up. "Why are we headed home? I thought we agreed that Tseng and I would go to the office first and make sure things are OKay?"

Liz turned to face them, a slight frown on her face. "Nope! We still have one day of holiday left and we are going to spend it together! So stop grumbling dad!"

He sighed deeply and leaned back into the seat. A moment later Tseng slipped his hand into his, entwining their fingers and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Don't fret too much my love. She has something planned so let"s enjoy it!"

He looked at Tseng and nodded but he didn't like surprises and wished Liz had given him a little warning. "I'll try." He replied. Tseng chuckled at him.

Twenty minutes later the pulled into the garage and Reno and Rude pulled up behind them. As they were getting out of the car, Liz said, "Dads close your eyes please." Rolling their eyes, they both complied but Rufus stated "If I trip and fall you'll be grounded for a month, young Lady"

Liz laughed but took Rufus by the elbow as Rude did the same with Tseng and guided them both through the mansion into the back garden. "You can open your eyes now!" She stated excitedly.

When Rufus opened his eyes, he had to blink back the tears that had crept into his eyes. The Garden had been set up for a party. Faerie lights were strung over the small trees and bushes and small lanterns hung in the trees and gazebo, casting a soft light across the garden. Tables were set up with food and drinks as music played softly from the outdoor speakers. And there was a host of guests. All now turned to look at the new arrivals.

Tseng looked at his daughter, "Liz what is this about?" He asked, a little dazed.

"It's your engagement party!" She crowed in delight, seeing the stunned expressions on her fathers' faces.

Rufus uttered. "Our what?"

"Liz wanted to throw a proper engagement party for the two of you, seeing as you have decided to renew your vows publicly." Rude stated as he smirked at his employers.

"Oh!" Both men exclaimed as servers brought them glasses of champagne.

"TOASTS!" Shan chimed into the silence and raising his glass he starts. "To my cousin and cousin-in-law. You came together against all odds and found a love that is showing to stand the test of time may you find happiness and joy in each other!" Rufus and Tseng both had small smiles on their faces as they tipped the glasses to him.

"I'm next!" Liz squealed. "To my two favorite people in all of Gaia! Thank you for bringing me into your home and hearts. Thank you for loving me and making me your daughter! And tonight we are going to celebrate you both." At this, both men blinked and smiled. It was rare for Liz to be so vocal about her affection. They went over and gave her a brief hug.

The next to follow was the Turks en masse "To our bosses! May the live forever." Which had both Tseng and Rufus laughing at their audacity. Then friends, co-workers and valued household staff all took turns toasting the couple. Resulting in both men getting rather choked up but by the time everyone had finished, they were able to thank everyone without sounding too sappy.

Liz grabbed their hands. "Now you have to start the party with the first dance!" She stated as she tugged them towards the temporary dance floor set up in front of the gazebo.

"Liz!" Rufus cried as he stumbled after her. Tseng chuckled as he steadied them and both followed her. As they stepped unto the platform Liz announced, "This first song will be just them please the second one we can then join in!"

Rufus buried his head into Tseng's shoulder and muttered: "I am going to ground her!" Tseng just chuckled as he took the lead and the two slow danced to a song from his homeland called 'Lost in Love'. When it finished everyone clapped causing both men to flush slightly. This next song that played was a little more modern, 'Take my Breath away" redone by a male vocalist. This time Rufus took the lead and the two were lost to the world as their focus was on each other.

After the song finished, the DJ started to play some fast type of music where people would dance in small groups and the pair waved off invitations to further dance. They went in search of the buffet table instead. After eating a bit they got up to mingle with their guests. Hand in hand the circuited the garden speaking with and thanking everyone who had come. They would occasionally get up and dance and at on point Liz, with a cheering crowd, got Shan and Tseng up to perform a fast-paced traditional Staves battle. Wich turned out to be a resounding success as the quest went wild at the end. But the cousins turned down an encore and went to sit and get a drink as the routine left them quite out of breath.

The evening soon become night and families and then couples bid the couple farewell and almost too soon, it was just Rufus, Tseng, Liz and Shan left. Being almost midnight they were all stifling yawns so Rufus went over to the table were Liz and Shan were. Kissing the top of his daughters' head "We're off to bed Princess, but thank you for this surprise!"

She turned to look at her parents, a fond smile on her face. "You welcome! So does this mean I'm not grounded?" She chuckled tiredly.

Tseng grinned. "No, this was a lovely idea and I, thank-you too" He too bent and kiss his daughters' head. Turning he addressing his cousin. "Shan you are more than welcome to use the guest rooms tonight. And we will have to practice the dance of staves more often! I let my guard down way too often." He chuckled ruefully.

Shan looks at his cousin and smirked but nodded. "I will take you up in both offers Tsengy!"

Tseng shook his head. "Well good night then." Turning, both men went up to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Moments after getting comfortable, they were both fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a fun little chapter to help build character development outside of the FF VII World. The first song That Rufus and Tseng dance to is; Lost in love, Tong Li. The second song is; Take My Breath Away by Berlin (male cover). The music that is played when Tseng and Shan perform The Dance of Staves is; Japanese Battle music called Kitsune Ninja.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Date Night

The week that followed the engagement party was hectic for both men as they tried to get caught up on the backlog of work that had been left undone due to their absence. And try as they might it was difficult for them to return home at a decent hour. They usually got back separately, ate, and then crashed only to repeat the same routine the following day. But on Friday around mid-afternoon, they both received a text message from their daughter, Liz.

"Dad, please meet me in the Executive lounge for supper! There is something I need to talk to you both!

Rufus thought this to be odd, but he hadn't seen Liz for more than a few brief moments the entire week, so he sent a reply back, "Sure Princess! What time?"

"5:00!"

Well, that would work as he had a feeling it was going to be another late night, so this way, they could have something proper to eat and spend a little time together. He sent back, "OK."

As Tseng read his message, his brows furrowed. Why would Liz ask them to meet her here? She tended to avoid the Tower unless she was working, and that was only a couple of days a week at this point. "What's up, Princess?" He texts back.

"Nothing much, but I want to talk to you and dad about something."

Tseng shrugged. He knew there was no use trying to get it out of her through messaging; she would ignore it. So he replied, "Alright!" Looking at his watch, he saw that it was only three o'clock. Sighing, he went back to reading the evaluation reports.

Rufus was the first of the two to arrive. Looking around the room, he spotted his daughter sitting at a table near the back, beside the large Bay windows that overlooked the city. Heading over, he sees that she was flipping through pics on her phone. A salad and a glass of water were in front of her. Leaning over, he kisses the top of her head. "So, what's so important that you couldn't talk to us when we got home tonight?"

Looking up from her phone, she huffs. "Because something exciting has just come up, and I want to talk to you about it. But I know you both, and you won't be home till late; if you come home at all!" She stated in exasperation.

Rufus chuckled and sat down. "Well, I guess you have that right. There is a fair bit to catch up on!" He said as he picked up the menu and looked over it.

A few moments later, Tseng arrived, and he too kissed the top of Liz's' head. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get off the phone." He stated with a slight frown on his face.

Rufus looks up. "Is everything alright?" He inquired.

Tseng nodded. "There is a small. And I mean very small swam of Cripshay that have migrated out of the ruins and into Edge. Well, people started to panic, which made them turn aggressive and start attacking and…" He growled as he sat down. "I sent Cloud a message, and he has gone to take care of it!"

Rufus nodded sympathetically but asked, "How many?"

Tseng looked up from his menu, his lips twitching. "Three!"

Liz exclaimed, "Only three? And that sent everyone into a panic? Even I could deal with that!" She huffed.

Rufus replied, "That's because your father made sure to train you to fight and protect yourself. The average citizen relies on people like Cloud and your father to protect them!"

Liz nodded. "Ya, I guess your right!"

The server came to the table just then to take the men's order. Rufus ordered coffee and a hot meat sandwich and Tseng ordered a stir-fry but only requested water for a drink. When she had left, Tseng looked at his daughter, gravely. "Alright out with it! What is this all about?" He inquired mildly.

The look on Tseng's face made her gulp in hesitation, but she took a deep breath and forged ahead. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and well… I need some time to myself!" She looks at her fathers with pleading eyes.

Rufus stared at his daughter, not sure he had heard her correctly. Tseng began to frown even more than he already was. "I think you need to explain yourself a little bit better!"

Liz nodded as she continued. "I'm twenty-one now and have never been more grateful for the life you both have given me, but I am not sure what I want to do with my life…?" She looked at Rufus, "I love you, dad, with all my heart, but I want to explore the world and experience what life has to offer. I am not ready to step into the role of Vice-Presiden. At least not yet!" She paused here to collect her thoughts. It was at this time the waitress discreetly brought Rufus and Tseng their meals, so they started to eat while they waited for Liz to continue. She fiddled with her salad for a time but then decided to say what was on her mind. "I've got an opportunity to accept a job with the Midgar Times in their Holiday and Vacation department. I sent them a portfolio of our vacation with my Resume, and they were very impressed with it! And I want to see where this job takes me!" She exclaimed with excitement. "I also want a place of my own!" she finished with determination.

Both men looked at their daughter, concerned looks on their faces, but Rufus was the first to address her. "Can I ask why you think you want to try this line of work instead of devoting more time to the Company?" He knew his daughter well enough and could tell that she was serious about this, but he wanted to make sure her reasons were sound for this decision.

Liz nodded. "I am not ready for the responsibility dad even only as Vice and I want people to know 'ME,' Liz… Not just as Rufus Shinra's daughter. I need to find who I am!" She finished quietly.

Tseng placed his hand over hers. "I can not fault you for wanting to try something new and different, but why do you want to move out? There is more than enough space at the mansion!"

Looking into Tseng's eyes and seeing the concern he had for her, she states. "Because Dad, I want to learn to do things on my own. I want my own space that I worked for and I want to succeed or fail on my own merits."

He patted her hand. He had feared that this day might come, but it still hurt to hear her say it. But he and Rufus had agreed that they weren't going to force her down a path she honestly was ready or wanting to do. Taking a deep breath, "I suppose exploring a different career is to be expected, but having your place worries me. Where will you live? What type of people will be living near you? Is there security on the residence? Have you taken all of these into consideration?"

Liz started laughing at her father's attempt to dissuade her from moving out. She smiled fondly at him, though; he was a Turk after all. "Yes, I have, and I found the perfect place. It's located just outside the market square in Sector One. It's a four-unit Townhouse, and the other residents are all Shin-Ra employees. Each unit is monitored with an alarm system, and the outside has twenty-four-hour surveillance. The rent is fair and includes all utilities. And yes, I had Rude check out the property and Landlord before I agreed to sign the lease." She smirked at the open astonishment on her fathers' faces.

"You already signed a lease? Before talking to us!" Rufus exploded. Making the other dinners turn and look at them.

Liz had been ready for this too. Rufus had raised Liz to be independent and make decisions for herself; there was a fine line as to what was considered acceptable, and this pushed that boundary.

Glaring back at him and with a little heat of her own, Liz replies, "Yes, I did! As I have been trying to tell you, I am an adult and fully capable of making my own decisions, And being smart about them! I did my homework and checked everything out before I applied, and this is why I got Rude and not you or Dad to do the double-check on everything. He treats me as an adult!" She crossed her arms and glared at both of them.

Tseng blinked, whether from tears or suppressed laughter, was up for debate. He states. "Well, if you need to, the doors are always open for you, but you must promise to come still and see us!"

She got up and hugged him. "I promise! Once I get settled, we will have dinner at my place."

She turned to look at Rufus. "Dad?" He nodded and opened his arms to which she turned and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you! I've got to go now, but I will talk to you later!" She gave both a quick kiss on the cheek and then left.

Both men sat there feeling poleaxed, their meals now wholly forgotten. Rufus looked at Tseng. "What just happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think our little girl has grown up and is trying to spread her wings!" He stated quietly.

Tseng had taken Rude to task for his part in, what felt like, a conspiracy. Rude had calmly assured his boss that he was diligent in helping Liz find a safe and secure location to live. And that she was not taken advantage of because she was Rufus and Tseng's daughter. Rude also knew that Tseng was having a hard time adjusting to this new situation even though the Chief didn't show it. So he assured his boss that he would keep an eye on her when she was in Midgar.

Rufus, too, did some inquiring of his own. He was more concerned about the job that she had accepted. He called the newspaper to find out what sort of employment Liz would be doing and if he needed to hire extra security for her. Regardless, she was still a Shin-Ra, and there were still were people who would gleefully hurt her as revenge against Rufus and the company or try and take her hostage as a means of extortion. The head editor assured Rufus that they frequently hired bodyguards from the WRO to ensure their employee's safety when on assignments and that to start, Liz would be covering local events as she learned the ropes.

That night Rufus came home to find Tseng leaning against the door frame of Liz's bedroom, staring morosely into it. Coming up behind him, he slips his arm around his waist and kisses his cheek. "She is gone, isn't she?" Tseng inquired sadly.

"No, she has only found a place to make her own!" Rufus replied. "Come, let's go have dinner and call it an early night! You looked exhausted!" Rufus coaxed. Tseng nodded and sighed but followed Rufus to the dining room.

A few days later, Rufus could tell Tseng was glum about the whole situation. So he resolved to take matters into his own hands and cheer his beloved, up. Rufus went into his suite and took a revealing pic of himself. Chuckling, he puts it into an envelope and has it sent to Tseng. He then goes back to his desk and waits for Tseng's reply.

Tseng walked into his office and poured himself a glass of whiskey from his hidden stash. He sat at his desk and smiled at the flame point fluffball who was asleep up in his cat tree. He turned to pick up a file and saw a large white envelop laying on top of it. It had Tseng written across it in Rufus' handwriting. Curious, he picks it up and opens it. Inside was a picture. Pulling it out, he blushes slightly. It was a full nude of Rufus lying on his bed in his suite. His first thought was It was an excellent picture of him. His second was I may have to shoot whoever took this photo for seeing my lover naked. He sends Rufus a text message, "Nice photo! But I am going to shoot whoever took it!"

Startled by his phone's notification, Rufus picks it up and reads the message. Chuckling to himself, he replies. "Only if you want to shoot me! It took me a few tries, but it's one that I did with a timed shot. So you like it?"

Laughing to himself, Tseng replied. "Yes, I do! And I still might shoot you, just not with my handgun!"

Rufus smirked and replied. "Good. I'm glad to hear this. There may be more yet to come!"

"Oh? I look forward to it, my love." Tseng smiled.

"Date night?" Rufus inquired.

"Sure. where shall we meet?"

"The new restaurant that just opened in Edge. I believe it is called Starlight."

"Alright. I'll meet you there around 18:00 ?"

"OK, I will see you then."

Tseng smiled as he slid the picture into the secret compartment of his desk. He then got back to work on mission assignments. Rufus got busy making phone calls to ensure that all was ready for their evening.

Rufus arrived at the restaurant first and was seated in a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. Placing an order for whisky, he sits back and reads the newspaper as he waits for Tseng.

A short time later, Tseng arrived and was escorted to the table by the Hostess. Leaning over, he gives Rufus a quick kiss and then sits down. 'Sorry, I am late. I had to fix one of the training simulators the recruits were in. The VR program got stuck on hard mode."

Rufus looked up in concern. "Is everything alright?" He inquired.

Tseng nodded as he sipped his water. "Yes. The program glitched, and a couple of them got hurt but nothing serious. They will be out of the hospital in a week or so."

"That's a relief!" Rufus stated as he refolded the paper and put it in a way.

The waitress brought them menus and asked Tseng if he wanted anything to drink. "A glass of whisky on the rocks, please." He replied as he perused his menu absently.

"Excellent. Sir!" The young woman replied and gave her the most dazzling smile as she left to place their order.

Rufus smirks as he sips his drink. "Looks like you've added another to your fan club, my love."

Tseng sighed. "I'm not sure why they have a fan club for me. For some reason, a lot of women flock around me and try to flirt!"

"It is because you are so handsome and aloof. Women want to comfort you. But I assure you it isn't just women who are apart of the fan club."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "You don't count as part of the club, Rufus. I am marrying you!" He held his ringed hand out. "But why are you trying to comfort me? I am not upset!"

Taking his beloved's hand in his own, he gives it a gentle squeeze. "I wasn't referring to myself. Besides, I know, that kind of attention flusters you!" Raising his beloveds' hand to his mouth, he kisses it. "At least the fan Art you get is tasteful. I get very well drawn pics of me that are ruined because they put 'Reno was here, or they draw me to look like I'm still 12 years old!" He grumbled.

Tseng chuckled. "Well, you and Reno are only a few months apart in age. So I think most people assume that you would have picked him over me." He smiled at Rufus and touched his cheek with his other hand.

Rufus lays his head into his beloved's hand and places a kiss on his wrist "I know love. But Reno is not my type he is way to theatrical"

It was at that moment the waitress returned with Tseng drink. "Oh, um, are you ready to order?" She asked, slightly flustered at seeing the intimacy between the two.

Neither men acknowledge the women's discomfort though, as Tseng ordered salmon in a creamy dill sauce with rice and vegetable medley. And Rufus ordered roasted chicken and potatoes with glazed carrots. As the waitress left to place their orders, they continued with their conversation.

Tseng chuckled at Rufus' discomfort. "Reno isn't that bad, and he decent worker!"

"True, but his carefree attitude tends to get him into more trouble than not," Rufus replied firmly. "But I don't want to talk about that!" He chuckled ruefully. Taking Tsengs' hand, he gives it a gentle squeeze. "Love, I'd like to talk to you about something, but I don't want to upset you!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Tseng replies. "You know you can talk to me about anything!"

Taking a deep breath, Rufus continues. "You know that I've never needed spies because people will tell me everything and anything. Trying to get into my good books as they were!"

"Yes!" Tseng replies and then sips his drink.

Rufus looks into his partner's eyes, his own held confusion. "Why did you rent an apartment for yourself?"

Startled, Tseng queries. "Does it bother you that I moved out of the mansion after you left?"

Rufus nodded. "It drove home just how much you were hurt by what I had done! But I never wanted for you to feel as if you needed to move out!"

Tseng sighed. He knew Rufus would bring this up, and so he replied honestly. "Liz wasn't home all that much, and the house was so empty! But trying to fall asleep in our bed was the hardest part. It was so cold and lifeless, and I couldn't bear it!"

Rufus hung his head slightly as shame clouded his voice. "I understand! But I want you to know that I fully meant what I said about us spending more time together outside of work! Even though Liz now has her place, I want to do more things together as a family. We need to bring normalcy to our lives! I've come to realize just how wrong my father was! The company isn't the most important thing. Family is." The younger man's eyes pleaded with his beloved to understand.

Tseng smiled as he held his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. "I won't make any promises, but I will try my best to work less. I know family is important!" he said, "It may just take a little while for me to get used to not working as much."

Rufus, a sweet smile on his face, brought Tseng's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you, my Heart. I know it won't happen overnight, but I need you too!"

Tseng leaned forward and kissed him "I will try my best!"

It was then the waitress came and set their meals down in front of them. "Please enjoy your meals. If there is anything you need, just let me know!"

Tseng turned and looked at the waitress, replying, "Thank you, and we will!" She smiled and nodded, leaving them to enjoy a most delectable meal.

They were about halfway through when Rufus made an inquiry. "So, tell me what you would like to do after supper?"

"Hmm. What about umm. I'm not sure." Tseng laughed as he hadn't given it much thought.

Rufus suggested, "A movie. A stroll through the park, A dance night at the club, Sex on the beach?" The last he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Looking thoughtful, Tseng replied. "How about we dance at the club, even though neither of us is dressed for it. Then after dancing, we have sex on the beach!"

Rufus smiled. "Now, that sounds like a wonderful plan!" So has the finish the meal he sends a text message to their housekeeper asking her to layout appropriate attire for Tseng and himself. He then calls their favourite nightclub to ensure a reservation was made for them. "There! Our favourite table is now reserved, so all we have to do is quickly go home and change ."

Tseng chuckled. "Always a step ahead, my love." He commented as he sipped his drink and made a note to grab a travel bag for them.

Rufus blushed a little "Well, I am the President! I just no longer choose to flaunt my influence."

Tseng leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I know, and I love you for that!" He stated fondly.

Rufus smiled and blushed harder, as it was still difficult for him to accept compliments, but he replied, "Love you too, my heart!"

Stroking his cheek, Tseng whispers, "Let's finish our meals, pay and then head home to change. "

Rufus leans his head on Tsengs' hand, " OK, but um whos car are we going to take?"

"We'll take our cars home and meet there!" Tseng replies.

So when the two men had finished their meals. Rufus gave Tseng a quick kiss, went to pay for their dinner and drives back to the mansion.

Tseng arrived home first and went to their bedroom to change. He blushed when he saw what had been laid out for him: a see-through mesh shirt and tight-fitting black pants. "Where on earth did he find these?" he wondered to himself.

Arriving home, Rufus heads to the bedroom. He sees Tseng standing at the foot of the bed, holding his clothes. Coming up behind him and hugging him. "Is something wrong, love?"

Tseng shrugged. "Nothing... just shocked at the selection! Where on earth did you find these?"

Rufus Chuckled. "JinLow! Only the finest, my beloved. And you are going to look hot as hell!" He smirked as he got ready.

Tseng slipped on the pants, which hugged his ass in just the right way. He let his hair down and put on a pair of soft shoes,

Rufus slipped on his outfit. The black pants he was wearing also fit snugly without being constricting. But instead of mesh, he wore a silver dress shirt with a wide V-neck. Looking at his lover took his breath away. He stepped forward and took Tseng by the chin, leaning forward, he engages him in a deep kiss. "You look amazing. Come, we'll get Franz to drive us."

"I am shocked you are ok with other club-goers getting see my chest." Tseng teased as they headed for the garage. Smiling, Rufus followed him but replying. "They can look all they want! They can't touch!"

Tseng laughed at Rufus's response.

Franz drove them to the elite nightclub, aptly named, DarkSide. It was a classy type establishment that catered to those who taste not only differed from leading stream society but who could afford the private luxury. And the Bouncer greeted them as soon as the exited the car. "Good evening gentlemen, it is a pleasure to see you both! Your table is ready." He said as he opened the doors for them. They made their way towards the back and to a semi-private booth that offered a complete view of the club. The atmosphere was still subdued this early in the evening as people had only started to arrive. As they sat down, there was already a bottle of their favourite whisky and two tumblers waiting for them. Rufus poured them generous potions and then raised his glass. "To us, my Love!" He said in earnest.

Tseng touched his glass to his lovers'. "To, many years of us being a happy little family!" Slipping his arm around his beloved, Rufus snuggles with him, sipping his drink as he watched the people dance. It was nice to get to relax at the club with his lover. They had not been here in a while.

The evening passes blissfully. Some of the people are acquainted with stopped and chatted with them. They also got up occasionally to dance, but as the night progressed, things started to wind down. Rufus whispers into his beloved ear. "Are you ready to take a moonlit walk on the beach?"

Tseng smiled and replied. "Yes, my love." He had had fun dancing with his lover and seeing some of their friends, but he was anxious to be alone with his fiancé.

The drive to the coast took about twenty min. And now that all major roads were maintained, it was a comfortable ride. Rufus had had a bit more than usual to drink, so being in a playful mood, he kissed and caressed his beloved as they snuggled in the back seat. Seeing Tseng so relaxed and having had enjoyed himself made Rufus happy. Here was the man he had fallen in love with!

Once at the beach, Franz parked the car and opened the door for his employers. Both men took off his loafers before getting out of the vehicle. "Take a nap, Franz, this may be a long walk," Tseng stated.

Franz nodded and held up his book. "I'm good, Boss. Take your time!" He then got comfortable and started reading. Tseng grabbed the blanket, putting it under his arm just in case they needed it.

Rufus puts something into his jacket pocket and steps out of the car. Once outside, he offers Tseng his hand. "Shall we?"

Tseng bows as he accepts his hand "Yes!" and they headed in the direction of the beach. He was still warm from dancing, and the cool breeze felt good on his skin. He smiled, remembering how much fun Rufus had had dancing. It had been a long time since they had just gone out for some fun.

"This is perfect, my love!" Rufus commented as he rubbed his thumb, stroking his beloved hand. The light breeze was cooling his skin. The sound of water gently splashing against the shore. He heads south along the beach to a secluded cove that he used to go to when he was younger.

Tseng followed him, unsure where he was going. He smiled at how the moonlight made the sequins of Rufus' top shimmer. The water lapped gently at their feet as they walked.

Getting to an outcropping of rocks, Rufus comments. "we are going to get a little wet." as they walked around the rocks, the water coming up to their knees. But once around there, they could see a small beach surrounded by a rock wall. The moon reflected off the white sand.

Tseng put the blanket on his shoulder so it would not get wet. " Wow, this beach is beautiful! "

"Yes, it is. I would come when my father wasn't going to be home. It was my safe place," Rufus reflected as he leads his beloved towards the beach. Once they were on the sand, he turned to face his lover. Placing his hand on his cheek, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He quietly asks

Tseng smiled and nuzzled his hand. "Yes, I did enjoy my self. It was nice watching you dance and enjoy yourself!" He kissed him. "So, this is where you were when we could not find you?"

Rufus chuckled. He had been a brat as a child. "Mmm, it was!" Softly he moaned as he kissed his beloved back.

Tseng tossed the blanket down on the sand behind him as he held Rufus' hips and pulled him closer.

"Mmmmm, that feels good!" Rufus whispered. Wrapping, his arms around Tseng as he melds himself to him. Deepening, their kiss. He lets his tongue slid into the recess of Tseng's mouth, teasing him.

Tseng groaned softly, enjoying Rufus. He could feel his lover though both of their pants as they held each other. He broke the kiss after a bit so that he could spread the blanket for them to sit on and enjoy the beach.

Rufus groaned when his lover broke off the kiss. Sighing, he sits down on the blanket and looks at Tseng, desire burning in his eyes.

Tseng sat down beside Rufus and put his arm around him as he started to kiss and nip at his neck, "Is something the matter, my Love?" He cooed.

Rufus, closing his eyes and tilted his head so that his neck was exposed. "Ah, no, my love. That feels good!" Tseng continued to kiss the sensitive area, letting his tongue slide across Rufus's neck until he was able to start kissing him again. Slowly he shifts so that he was straddling Rufus's legs. His hands were sliding underneath Rufus's shirt, caressing his skin and playing with his nipples. "So, what did you put in your pocket, my love?" Tseng purred.

"Mmmm," Rufus moaned. The alcohol in his system seemed to heighten his senses. His skin was more sensitive to his lovers' touch. And Tseng was playing him like a harp. "Something we use all the time love. I would not hurt you!"

Tseng lifted the silver shirt up and over Rufus's head and dropped it next to them. "I am never afraid you would hurt me, my love." He replied as he kissed his chest.

Rufus automatically arched his chest as he feels the warmth of his lovers' lips on his skin. His hands run through the silky stands of Tseng's hair. "No, my love, not intentionally. But I would have our lovemaking more pleasure than pain!"

"Mmm, but I like it when you are a little rough." He said as he nipped the skin on his chest. Looking up into his lovers' eyes, he sees that they were now deep blue with lust, and he thought to himself how much he loved this man.

Rufus, a small smile on his face, "but not tonight!" He replies as he strips off Tsengs' shirt. Gently he pushes him to lay down. He then kisses the sensitive spot under his beloved ear. "Tonight, I want to love you gently!"

Tseng laid back, smiling softly and moaned as Rufus kissed the sensitive spot under his ear. It made him weak with desire. "As you wish," he murmured in response.

Rufus snuggles tighter to Tseng's side as he gently nips his ear lob, his hand caress his beloveds' chest.

"Mmmm Rufus!" Tseng cried out softly as he arched against Rufus' hand. But shivers as the air came in contact with his skin. "The air is so crisp by the sea!" He commented.

"Yes, it is! All the more reason to generate some heat!" He stated as he slips his arm under Tseng's shoulder, cradling him and drawing him closer. And once again, kisses him deeply and passionately while his other hand kneads the firm muscle of his butt.

Tseng groaned deeply; God Rufus knew how to tease him. Frustrated at the barrier of their clothes, Tsengs works at getting Rufus out of his pants.

Rufus's breathing became heavy as he squirmed to help Tseng get him out of his pants. The chill air made his flesh bump in response, but his lover's hand was warm where they touched him.

Tseng ran his fingers along, his fiancee cooling skin. He then tossed the pants to join their forgotten shirts. "Oh! My love went commando? So naughty!" he said into Rufus's ear in a sultry voice.

Smirking, Rufus replies, "almost always, my love!" His voice was now husky with desire. He then works at getting Tseng's pants off as he plants gentle kisses wherever he can reach.

Tseng smiled in happiness as he felt Rufus's lips move against his skin. He still had on thin silky boxer briefs, which didn't hide how turned on he was.

Growling at his Tseng's response, he lets his fingers slide the length of his lover's member over the silky material.

Tseng groaned deeply, "Rufus!" he cried out as he arched his hips into Rufus's caress.

Rufus smirks as his hand slides under Tseng's boxers and begins stroking him as he nips and licks his lover's nipples.

Tseng gripped his shoulders "My beloved loves to tease me." He sighed as he bucked into the hand that was tormenting him most delightfully.

Rufus was gently rubbing his own naked body against the frame of his beloved. "Yes!" He purred in response.

Tseng gripped Rufus's shoulders as he moaned. He could be as loud as he wished; there was no one to hear them.

"That's it, my love. Tell me how much you love this!" Rufus begged as he pushed his partner boxers down so that he could stroke and caress more of him.

"I love it so much," Tseng moaned. He then jumped, feeling something on his foot and looked over to see a crab sculling by.

Chuckling at what made is lover jump. Rufus pulls him closer, "easy love, he won't hurt you if you don't hurt him."

Tseng chuckled, "He just startled me is all." He replied softly.

Rufus engages Tseng in a deep kiss as he continued to stroke his hardness. His tongue was delving deep into the recess of Tseng"s mouth. Tseng wrapped his arms around Rufus and kissed him back just as deeply. Tseng moaned and bucked his hips as he let Rufus have full access to his mouth. He loved Rufus so much.

Sensing the surrender in his beloved made Rufus groan deeply. The play of their tongues excited him to no end.

"Take me, my prince. Your knight wants you so much!" Tseng begged as they kissed. He was fully hard and was ready for him.

"Oh, God, yes!" Rufus sobbed with longing. He rolled to where his pants were and got the tube he had brought. Turning Tseng gently so that his beloved was face down, Rufus applies the lube, sliding his fingers inside of his lover, preparing him. He takes his time using his fingers to pleasure him.

Tseng smiled as Rufus turned him, lifting his hips slightly to give Rufus better access to him with his fingers. Tseng moaned in pleasure as Rufus penetrated him. Rufus's fingers teased him, making him squirm in longing.

Rufus was rock hard and filled with lust. The sounds Tseng was making drove him crazy. Feeling how ready Tseng was for him, Rufus shifts so that he could slide inside of him in one smooth motion. Giving them both a moment to adjust, Rufus slides his right hand under Tseng so that he could hold onto his erect member while his left arm circles under Tseng's chest, pulling him close. Rufus then begins to thrust his hips, finding a smooth, gentle rhythm. "I love you! My Heart." He whispers into Tseng's ear.

Tseng let out a long needy moan as Rufus slid into him, closing his eyes slightly as Rufus started to move inside him. His lover's grip on his erection was creating delicious friction. "I love you as well, my Moon and Stars." Tseng panted as he matched his movements with Rufus's. The breeze from the sea made him shiver as it blew gently across his now heated flesh.

Rufus held Tsengs' member, so not only did his fingers cradled him, but so that his thumb glided the length of hid lover's erection with the motion of their lovemaking. Rufus was buried deep within his lover, and Tseng was gripping him tightly. Rufus was panting within seconds. Tiny little sounds of pleasure escaped his lips as he rocked inside his beloved. "You feel so good, my love!" he moaned. His lips were planting small little kisses. His teeth were gently nipping the sensitive hollow of his lover's neck.

Tseng, let his lover hear his voice. The deep stern voice he usually had was lost to the pleasure that his future husband was giving him. "Mmm harder Rufus.. Unless you desire tonight... to be slow and gentle," he said between his moans. His insides felt like liquid fire. He loved the feeling of the tiny nips on his skin.

"Oh, my love, that's it! Let me hear you" Rufus' voice was now deep and husky with desire. He let his hips take full motion as he lengthens his thrust driving himself harder. His hand gripped his beloved a little tighter. His breath hot and heavy against his lover's skin. "You feel so good" he growled

Tsengs' moans got louder and bit higher as Rufus thrust into him harder. He saw stars as his vision partly blurred. Letting Rufus have full control, he was gripping whatever he could to stay grounded. Tseng could feel the thin layer of sweat on both of them. "Should go for a… small… swim after!" He panted between his thrusts. Tseng was having a hard time forming words. "You feel... amazing... too, my love!" He managed to gasp in reply.

A growl emanated from deep within Rufus's chest as his lover gripped him even tighter. He pulled his beloved tighter into his embrace, fighting to make this last. But as his thrust quicken, he pants hard. "Tseng!" He cried out as heat flooded him while he teetered on the edge of bliss.

"Mmm, such a sexy growl, my wolf!" Tseng all but purred. "I am close too, my love. Just a bit longer." He pleaded.

"Yes." Rufus moaned. His eyes closed as he panted. He starts to use his thumb to rub the head of Tseng's erection as he thrust deeply inside of him. He bites and kisses his beloved's neck, "I want...you to... cum for...me love!" He whispers between breaths.

Tseng was panting as well. He could not hold back much longer. He arched his back feeling the wave of ecstasy and pure pleasure wash over him as he hit his release. Rufus had been hitting the one spot that made Tseng weak. His vision dimmed as his orgasm washed through him. He panted as he came down from the cloud of pure pleasure he had floated off on.

Rufus felt the moment his beloved found his release, and he came hot on its heels. He was buried deep within his lover, and he growled as the euphoria flooded him. Rufus gently nips Tseng's neck as his muscles twitched then kisses Tseng as he begins to relax. He takes his left hand and caresses his beloved s hair and face.

Tseng loosened the grip he had on the blanket, as he finally came back down where his body was. He smiled softly at him. "love you! My Wolf Prince."

Rufus withdrew, sliding himself to the side to face Tseng. "As I love you! My Knight." He whispered.

Tseng buried his face in Rufus's neck and held him close, not wanting the warmth between them to go away just yet. He could feel the hot sticky mess leaking from him and on their bellies. "You made me make such a mess," he said as he kissed him.

Rufus chuckled, "Mmmm, it's all good, my love, we will clean up in a bit. I want to lie like this for a while." He clasped his left hand with his own — the moonlight reflecting off their rings. "You are my Angel! You saved me from a life of loneliness and darkness!"

Tseng nodded as he ran his right hand along Rufus's spine. "Just cuddling is nice." He murmured as he gave the hand he was holding him a small squeeze. "I often wonder what would become of this world had we not put our differences aside?"

"Truly, I do not know. But without your encouragement, I would not have seen Shin-Ra rebuilt, and Midgar restored. It truly was a task beyond what I had originally imagined." He let his hand caress his lover as he kissed him sweetly.

Tseng, kissing him back, "I am sure you would have thought of something. And I doubt I was that much of a help. " He looked up at the sky; he didn't want to move.

Rufus smiled as he too looks up and sees the night sky filled with stars. "Just like on our vacation." He murmurs and goes back to kissing his beloved on the neck. "You want to stay here tonight and sleep," his voice sultry.

Tseng pets his cheek. "I think we might get a bit cold, to be honest." He replied. "Our clothing isn't the warmest of things." His skin was now cold to the touch from the breeze that blew off the water.

Rufus chuckled and shyly smiled as he looked at the surrounding rock wall. Kissing his lover, "I'll be right back!" He stood up and slipped on his pants, and quickly heads for a bolder ducking behind it. A few minutes later, he comes out holding a lit lantern and a couple of warm blankets in his arms. He sits down on the coverage, looking at his beloved with a sheepish look on his face.

Tseng rolled over and watched him head for a rock wall. He chuckled when he sees what Rufus was carrying. "Oh, did you prepare my love?" he asked as he put on his clothes.

Rufus shrugged. "Along time ago! I didn't even know if it would still be any good. I did pack it in plastic in the trunk." He was blushing a deep scarlet. "I had brought them after mom had left. I wanted a safe place to go to but then farther enrolled me in the academy so..."

Tseng kissed his cheek before he went and collected a few sticks and some old wood and made a small fire to keep warm. "It was a great idea!" He commented as he attended to the tiny flame.

Rufus spreads the new bedding out on top of the blanket. He then sends texts to the Franz and one to their housekeeper. Letting them know they were ok and would return later in the morning.

When Tseng was satisfied that the fire would not go out, he turns to Rufus. "Shall he wash up and retire for the night?"

Rufus nodded and quickly stripped as he headed towards the water. Tseng followed suit. It took a few minutes to adjust to the chillier temperature of the water, but once they had, both men dived under the surface and let the water sluice them clean. Breaking the surface, they came to each other in a loving embrace and shared a passionate, deep kiss. But the air reminded them that it wasn't a good idea to get too chilled.

They walk out, holding hands, utterly content with their world. By the time they got back to where they had the bedding set, they had dried off enough not to soak the blankets. And so both slipped under them, pulling them tightly.

Holding his beloved, Rufus kisses him and whispers, "you are my heart and soul. I will love you for eternity!"

Tseng, smiled as he laid down with him, and kissed him back. "I love you as well, my Moon and Stars. let us get some rest; we had a long day." He closed his eyes as his body was now tired.

Rufus pulled his Tseng into arms and snuggled him. "Yes, it has. Good night my love!" He whispers as he slowly drifts into sleep.

Tseng put his arms around Rufus and drifted off into light sleep as he was listening to the sound of the waves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tensions, Confrontations & Confesions 

The weeks pass as summer turned into fall, and life returned to normal for Rufus and his family. Rufus and Tseng made a point of going home at the end of the day. And they were taking a day off, here and there, to spend time with each other and Liz. The Company ran as smoothly as ever. Rufus and Tseng continued to plan and finalize their wedding. As September ended, Tseng had to leave for a few days to attend to a problem that had arisen within the Mithril Mines, and Rufus decided to stay in his suite at the Tower.

Rufus was in his private suite with a clothing designer that Tseng had recommended. He was trying on some suits the designer had suggested for him for the wedding. But after the fourth one, he was becoming exasperated. Nothing seemed to be what he had in mind. As Rufus turned in front of the mirrors to look at the fifth suit, he heard someone cough. Turning, he sees Shan. Tseng's cousin, best friend and in a small way brother, leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Yes, Shan. Is there something I can help you with?"

Shan smirk widened as his eyes lit with mischief. "Bossman getting all sexy on us?"

Rufus, shaking his head, dismisses the tailor. "I will let you know my decision later. And no Shan, I'm not trying to be sexy! I'm looking for an appropriate suit for the wedding!"

Shan chuckled and entered the suite. "No wonder you need bodyguards! Are you blushing, Sir?"

Rufus, shaking his head, turns and walks over to his liquor cabinet. "You are lucky you are family Shan! And no, I'm not blushing," He replied, ducking his head a little as he poured them some whisky.

"Hmmm, or what? Sir?" Shan purred. He was taunting Rufus into blushing harder.

Rufus looked at Shan "I'd kick your ass if you weren't family!" he griped and mumbled, "How does this man get under my skin?" Handing Shan one of the drinks.

Shan accepted the offered drink, and still grinning replies. "Hmmm, you could indeed try Sir!"

Rufus arches an eyebrow. "Turn around!"

"It won't count if I just let you!" Shan quips, and the grin on his face widened.

Rufus chuckled. "You said I could try! And well, if I were to kick you right now, you would drop!" He smirked a little cruelly

Shan eyes widened at the implication. "Now that is a low blow. Sir!"

Rufus laughs heartily. "Oh, I wouldn't! That is just dirty and, more often than not, a women's tactic to get away from an attacker."

Shan smirked at the thought that went through his head. "Yes, I suppose so."

Rufus, baffled at seeing Shan smirking again. "Was something I said amusing?"

"Oh well, it just made me think of you in a dress or as a girl! " He laughs a little.

Rufus stood there for a moment, his mouth open, eyes blinking. "You what?" He replies in confusion.

"I didn't stutter, Sir!" Shan replies casually.

"A dress? You were picturing me in a dress?" Rufus sputtered.

Shan retorted. "Well, you said it's a woman's defence, and the image popped into my head." He snickered

With an unrestrained laugh, "So I did!" Rufus replied.

Shan nodded with a mocking smile on his face.

Then Rufus did something unexpected and quite out of character. He stood up and did a sexy pose like the models you would see on the runway. He had the most mischievous smile on his face.

Shan chuckled and whistled. "Encore!"

Rufus started laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. "Your turn, first!"

Shan laughed and struck a pose, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, so sexy!" Rufus replied, but he couldn't contain the mirth that flowed out of him. He had never had the chance to be a child and the fact that he and his cousin-in-law where acting so silly was refreshing, but he thanked the Gods they weren't in public, this would have been a PR nightmare. And Tseng would have scolded them soundly for acting in an unprofessional manner.

"Dear lord, that was hilarious! It is a good thing no one else saw us!" Shan stated as it appeared, their thoughts mirrored each other.

Rufus, getting himself under control, replied. "Yes, it was!" Tears from laughing so hard were still in his eyes. "I am glad Tseng didn't see this. He may very well have disabled us and took us in for a mental evaluation!"

Shan nodded. "Possibly! Actually, yes, he would."

"He would think we have completely lost our minds!" Rufus continued.

Shan nodded in agreement. "Too true! It isn't something either of us often does so that he would question our stability!"

Rufus sobered and replied. "Yes, he would, but it is something HE needs to do more of himself!" Pausing for a moment, he looks at Shan. "We went out to the club last week and had a great time!"

Shan nodded knowingly. "I saw the clothes you too were wearing! Were you trying to make everyone in the club stare, were you?"

Rufus smiled. "Only Tseng!"

Shan chuckled softly. "It was so not his usual dress code and definitely would draw attention to him. I'm surprised you both didn't have to beat off the hoards!" He paused and looked at Rufus oddly. "So, how was the beach afterwards?"

Startled, Rufus stared at Shan, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. "It was nice!"

Shan nodded, "Ah, I see! Well, that's good." He replied cryptically.

Rufus coughed, and Shan chuckled

Rufus Shinra "Yes it was"

"Obviously, you both didn't catch a cold," Shan remarked.

Rufus, smiling softly, shakes his head. "No, we didn't!"

Shan chuckled. " it's good to have a little fun like that once in a while!"

"Yes, and it's one of the things that has played on my mind. I just wanted to be able to do normal things with my partner!"

"Well at times it's hard to forget who you are and just have fun like anyone else.: Shan replied sagely.

"Yes, I sometimes wonder how things might be if my brother had succeeded in his coup?' Rufus remarked thoughtfully.

Shan just shrugged and sipped his drink. After a moment, he replied. "But he didn't, and he paid for it with his life. He knew what he was doing and what the possible outcomes would be!"

Rufus nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder sometimes. If he and I had had a normal upbringing, even as half brothers, if he would have approved of who I have become?" He looked at Shan and realized that the older man had been watching him closely the whole time and that his eyes appeared to be violet in hue. Rufus knew there was a story concerning who Shan was. Their relationship had been volatile when they had first become associated with each other, and through his first-hand experience had become, but he was only privy to some of it. But Rufus now wondered why Shan had shown up today and why center their conversation about his activities? Returning Shan's gaze, he casually asks. "What is it you really want to know of me?"

Shan chuckled softly and nodded. " I believe I know all I need or want to know, Sir!"

"Oh? May I asked for what purpose?" Rufus queried.

"We are family now! Are we not?" Shan intoned subtly.

"Yes, we are!" Rufus replied cautiously. Unsure of the direction of this conversation.

Shan watched him with a hawk-like intensity. "Hmmm, yet you managed just fine when I flirted with you!"

Rufus now understood what Shan was referring too. The event that occurred when He and Tseng, newly married and Shan and his partner had decided to take a cruise and get some R&R. Unfortunately, Rufus was very much in conflict with himself and his relationship with Tseng. He didn't know how to interpret Shan's easy-going and slightly flirtatious nature, and he reacted severely—accusing them of having affairs with each other—becoming heavy-handed in his attempts to counter flirt. The result had been Shan abruptly leaving the cruise ship. And a downward spiral in both their relationships.

Rufus hung his head and quietly responded. "Yes, I suppose I did."

Shan nodded at him. "Thank you for the drink, Sir!" Setting his glass down, he turns to leave but stops and states. "Just remember what could be permanently lost when you read too much into something." and then Shan walks out the door.

Rufus stared after the man for some time. He knew he couldn't change the past, and that also meant that he couldn't ignore that he held some responsibility for Shan and Squall's relationship deteriorating. But even now, stubborn or foolish, his pride would not let him apologize. Tseng was going to have some solemn words with him over this. He sighed and went back to work.

* * *

It was late in the evening of the following day, and Rufus was reviewing an email That Shan had sent to him. It was labelled, 'Naughty, Naughty!'. Shan was responsible for monitoring and evaluating the security photo tag of the more classified sections of Shin-Ra Prime. And that included Tseng's and his private suites. This email included a video of him and Tseng. He was blushing at the unfortunate accuracy of Shin-Ra Prime's security when he heard a soft chuckle. "I see you got my email about the unsecured recordings of you and my cousin?"

Looking up, Rufus sees Shan standing before him. Even though Shan was a Turk, Rufus had not seen much of since the engagement party as the two of them still tried to avoid each other. Their past being a rocky one and neither of them wanting to upset Tseng, they had an unspoken truce between them.

Rufus smirked and nodded. "I did, and I'm going to guess that you went through them?" He asked. Not knowing if this visit was going to on a serious note or not.

Shan smirk widened, and an evil glint highlighted his eyes. "I did indeed!"

Rufus put his head down to try and hide is discomfort. "I see! Did anyone else get a hold of these?"

Shan walked around the desk. He almost looked like one of the large cats stalking its prey. "No! As the areas that these were recorded in are classified, as you should know! Only You, Tseng or I have access to the recordings. But if you like, I could review them again?"

Rufus coughs, trying and hide his unease. " No, Shan, I don't believe that will be necessary!"

Shan laughed and placed a hand on Rufus's shoulder. "Oh come on now, Rufus I was only teasing you! No, I honestly did not see past the first moment, but I thought you might like a copy?" Rufus shook his head. He wasn't going to encourage Shan even if he was family.

"Awww not in the mood for my teasing today, Ruffy?" He smirked, still rubbing Rufus's shoulders, seemingly to have forgotten or ignoring yesterday's confrontation. " You're no fun! Hmmm, you're a bit tense. Is something wrong?" He asked with genuine concern.

Rufus shook his head and sighed. "No, not really. Its been a long day, and I am running a little short on sleep! Tseng also hasn't returned from the mines, and I can't help but worry."

Shannon continued to message Rufus's neck and shoulders. If the two of them had been anywhere else in the Tower, this display of affection wouldn't have happened. But as they were in Rufus's office and Shan seemed to be in a manageable mood. Rufus allowed it as he was tense from lack of sleep and worry. Shan commented with a chuckle. "Well, with Tseng busy, you can at least catch up on the sleep part."

Rufus slightly smiled as he slept less when he and his beloved were apart. "I wish that was the case. But I haven't really!"

"Let me guess you miss his warmth beside you and can't sleep!" Shane sagely stated.

"Yes, that is part of it, but it also like I'm missing apart of myself. " Rufus replied.

Shan nodded. "Yes, I understand that all too well! At least you still have that piece, Sir, to be honest, he was in horrible shape without you!"

Hearing the unspoken words and implications, Rufus got up and went over to the minibar and poured two glasses of whisky and hands one to Shan. "I wasn't in much better shape!" Looking at the other man, he simply states. "I didn't know what else to do. I kept hurting Tseng when I was home and hurt him even more, when I wasn't! And don't think for a minute that I don't realize how my behaviour affected Liz and you."

Shan sipped his drink and locked eyes with Rufus. "I was hurt bad. Seeing Tseng go through all that and all the ways he tried dealing with it. And knowing I wasn't able to help him; trust me, I felt like hunting you down and dragging you back, but I knew things had to work themselves out." He took a long swallow from his drink and continued. "I doubt I would have been nice about it either, and then I'd be the reason Tsengy was angry. But I would have rather that then him feeling like he did. I know you know how it affected us all. I'm just glad you're back, and you're both happy again!" He stated firmly.

Rufus smirked painfully at Shan as he did not doubt that Shan would have indeed dragged him back. "Shan, I never stopped loving him! I just couldn't stop that stupid immature defence reaction of hurting others before they hurt me. The look on his face that night shattered everything in me, and I didn't know how to fix it. 'I'm sorry,' wasn't going to cut it!"

Shan leaned in close to Rufus, his eyes taking on a violet hue. "No, 'I'm sorry,' wouldn't have. But I can promise you one thing! If you ever pull that again, I will, even at the risk of Tseng hating me forever, kick your ass to hell and back as many times as it takes to get you past that foolishness, now that you know he would rather die then ever hurt you!"

Rufus's face remained calm, but pain flashed through his eyes. His ordinarily smooth-voiced deepened slightly with emotion. "I assure, I would rather die than cause him any more pain!" He turned and walked to the large bank of windows that fronted his office. Looking out them as he vividly remembered that night that he had left. "I will die before I cause him that kind of pain ever again!" He vowed solemnly.

Shan moved to stand behind him and took Rufus's left hand in his and held it up. "I believe you, and once that ring went on your finger, I knew I'd never had to remind you. Or see Tseng go through that again. We are family now and forever, and you can talk to me any time. Tseng knows this too, but he's too stubborn to talk about things, but you can't both be stubborn like last time it almost ruined you both! Ok? Just remember neither of you is alone."

Rufus turns his head to look at Shan. "I know, and I made a promise to Liz and Tseng that if I felt things slipping again, I would talk to them first! And I will say the same to you!" Rufus then smirked. "But, I'm sorry I am all out of jewelry to seal that promise with you!"

Shan lips twitched. "Well, I don't think your hubby would like it if you started giving another man jewelry even if he is his cousin. " He laughed in earnest, " I'll take your word for it without the need for jewelry to seal the deal!"

Rufus laughed and then took a sip of his drink. "No, I don't suppose he would." A mischievous look in his eyes, "So I guess the handcuffs I was going to give to you at Christmas might be a little too much?"

"Well, that depends on what they are intended for," Shan casually replies as he tried not to laugh at the look on Rufus's face.

Rufus, momentarily at a loss for words, quickly states. "It was a joke, or at least that was what I was trying for!"

Shan chuckled at Rufus's discomfort. "I know! Don't worry. Tseng nor I would ever take it otherwise."

A deep chuckled escapes Rufus. "I am not going to comment further, but if I where to use them, I'm sure Tseng wouldn't mind," he smirked.

"Well, he would if they were used on me or I used them on you since you were giving said handcuffs to me; however, I'm sure if you used them on him, he wouldn't have a single complaint at all. " Shan smirked at Rufus.

Rufus knew he was digging himself into the proverbial hole. Shan would always be one step of him as there was little to nothing that truly phased Shan. So Rufus redirected. "Anyway enough of talk like this. have you eaten yet? I was just going to grab something from the executive lounge?" Rufus, looking at Shan, truly sees that the last few years haven't been too kind of him. "But maybe you' dd like to get out of here and get something at a place you would like to go to?"

Shan looked away and replied. "Here is fine, Sir, as long as it's not the usual cafeteria food. That stuff is still uh less than desirable. But I'm fine with going out someplace if you want? I don't have a particular favourite! There's just a bar I avoid! Anyplace else is fine with me."

Rufus nodded. He was pretty sure what bar and topic, Shan was avoiding, and a quick look at the man's left hand confirmed his suspicions, but he kept silent, for now. "Then let's go to the executive lounge. We can at least get a beer with our meals!"

Shan visibly relaxed and let out a soft sigh. "That sounds good to me. I know we look a lot similar most times, but I don't want to try and pretend to be Tseng, to avoid the wagging tongues."

Rufus, laughing, replied. "But as children, I am told, you two were holy terrors. And enjoyed pulling pranks like that?"

Shan smiled at the memories. "Up until I'd say our 20's, give or take. Yes, we were known to such things. But we have mellowed as we grew older. As kids, though, we would get into all kinds of things, and if our Gran caught us, well heaven help us!" He vividly cringed.

Rufus walked to the elevator bank. "I am not surprised. Tseng still has quite the naughty side to him, but he has learned to contain it well," he smiled to himself, "And that grandmother of you scares the holy hell out of me."

"Yes, unless you're alone with him! " Shan chuckled. "Gran scares everyone! It's her charm."

Rufus glanced at Shan and smirked at his comment, shaking his head. "I am not surprised." He said as the doors to the elevator slide shut, and he pushes the code for the Executive level.

"And I do remember more than a time or two that both Tseng and I got the cane." Shan laughed ruefully.

The elevator chimed at their floor, and the doors opened. Rufus and Shan stepped out. Laughing, Rufus replied. "Well, she is probably beat me with her cane."

Shan nodded. "She might if you give her a reason to. She's a feisty thing!"

Sitting down at one of the empty tables, Rufus looks at Shan like he has lost his mind "How do you think she is going to react when she finds out that Tseng and I are renewing our vows" A nervous look crossed his face.

With a serious expression, Shan replies. "Well, if you don't involve her somehow, she may use the cane on you. And if you're lucky, she will just give you a lecture to not put Tseng through that again."

"My concern is getting her to the wedding. I would like to have it in the garden again. but I think it would mean more to Tseng if we had it in Wutai?" Rufus speculated.

Shan nodded thoughtfully. "Plus, Gran hates to fly! You'd have to knock her out and hope to hell she didn't kill us all for it. So yes, Wutai is probably the best bet."

"Then, spring, perhaps? If I remember the flowers correctly that bloom then are so beautiful and their scent is heavenly," Rufus pauses for a moment and then starts to laugh whole heartily, as the waitress discreetly places menus in front of them. Wearing a look of astonishment at overhearing the President's last comment. "we are talking about wedding plans." Rufus replied to the waitress, who nodded and scurried away.

Shan chuckled softly at the exchange. Looking over his menu, he comments. "When I was home, it was at the temple of leviathan. But there are many lovely spots in Wutai to choose from."

Rufus nodded. "Yes, there is!" He took a moment to look over his menu. When the waitress returned, she poured water for them and asked if they were ready to order.

Shan looked up and ordered salmon and red wine. Handing the menu back to her. "so there's no shortage to pick from." Shan continued.

Rufus order steak and a beer. He sighs. "I hate to sound sexist, but women do make this look so much easier. And here I am discussing my frustration with you. Tseng, bless his heart. has taken care of most of the preparations, but when it comes to a location, he just says, 'Whatever you like."

Shan looked at him sympathetically. "Tseng wants to involve you too. You know he is happy doing most of the planning, but this wedding is for both of you! He wants you to be happy too!"

Rufus nodded. "This is true. Well, I'll have to give it some more thought." But as he ate, Rufus became pensive.

"There is more than just the location, isn't there?" Shan inquired knowingly.

Startled at the other man's insight, Rufus nods. "Who to invite!"

Shan arches his eyebrow questioningly. "Why? Is there a problem?

With a somewhat haunted look, Rufus replies. "Except for Evan, my entire family is dead. As for Tseng...? Well, you know!" He replied sadly.

"It doesn't have to be large and extravagant!" Shan stated.

Rufus looked at him. "No, but I would love it to be special." He replied, lamely not sure of how to properly articulate his feelings.

"I understand Rufus. But there will be Liz, Gran, myself and the rest of the Turks. As well as those who are friends." Shan reassured.

"I guess you are right," Rufus replied and chuckled.

Both men focused on their meals then. They were letting the background noise fill the void.

Shan watched Rufus has the ate and noticed that the other man was fidgeting and had consumed three drinks already. "Why are you so nervous. Do I actually make you feel this way still?"

Rufus looked up in confusion. "No! Why do you ask?"

"You are on your third drink, and you are playing with your ring!" Shan calmly stated.

"I know this is what I wanted, but I'm nervous too. I feel vulnerable." Rufus chuckles in response.

Shan laughed at him. "Oh, why's that it won't be any different from the first time you spoke vows together?"

Rufus shot him a baleful look. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it will become public!"

Shan snickered. "If you think that You and Tseng are a couple is going to come as a shock to the population. It is you who is living in the closet!"

Rufus, sipping his drink, "because Shannon the first time we got married, we promised to keep it to ourselves... and that was one of the reasons I did and acted the way I did...! I needed reassurance that what we had was real. But we are not going to hide it anymore, and I guess I'm feeling exposed."

Shan, in a severe tone, "Honestly, you shouldn't have hidden in the first place! Who cares what the rabble thinks! If you are happy and love each other, that's what matters."

Rufus nodded but desperately wanted to change the subject. "I know, but what of you?" he asked Shan. Grabbing the other men's left hand and holding it up. "When are you going to put the part behind you and let yourself find love again?" He asked in a comforting manner.

Shan tried to jerk his hand back, but Rufus held on firmly, and Shan wasn't willing to make a spectacle. "I have!" He softly stated.

Rufus arched an eyebrow in question. "Really? Then why do you still wear this ring?" Rufus queried.

Pain past swiftly through Shan's eyes, and he let his hand fall to the table. "Because I don't want to forget everything good." He replied softly.

Rufus nodded in understanding. "Ok, I can accept that, but I would like to see you happy again." Rufus put his head down and sighed deeply. "Shan, I am sorry for how I acted in the past. I was angry and jealous. And so unsure of my own life. But regardless, I should never have done the things I did." He stated earnestly.

Shan looked at Rufus and realized the man was completely open and honest with him. So he squeezed Rufus hand reassuringly. "I know Rufus, and thank you! I know this couldn't have been an easy thing for you to do!"

Rufus smiled awkwardly and nodded. "But you know, there is this cute girl who works for me! I think she has a crush on you!" he smirked mischievously.

Shan groaned and started to laugh. "Not you too!" Rufus tried to look innocent. "Do not worry. I am well aware of the lady's affection, but I am in no hurry to rush into anything, and she is content with our friendship."

Rufus smiled. "Well, that's good too know."

"Um, excuse me, Sir. I really hate to be so forward, but Um...! Has something happened between you and Tseng?"

Both men looked up at the waitress in utter confusion, and she nodded to their held hands on the table. Looking around, they say that the remaining dinners were also looking at the pair with concern in their eyes. Looking at each other, they broke out into hysterical laughter, causing everyone to look at them in confusion.

between bouts of laughter, Rufus managed to reply. "No, everything is fine. Shan and I are family !"

Shan smirking widely, "See Rufus. You have no reason to worry that people will lose respect because you and Tseng are public about your relationship!"

"Oh, Tseng is gonna have a field day when he hears about this!" Rufus chuckled. And the two men finished their meals and called it a night.


End file.
